Akihisa x 2?
by gracemarie4ever
Summary: Not a self put in!I own nothin! Akihisa learns he has a twin sister,but noone knows except for him,her,andAkira.How will she influence everyones lives? Will anyone ever find out? Read and find out no flammers or I find you!BYE:
1. Chapter 1

**Yoshii's POV**

"I hate school," I mumbled under my breath. Then I remembered that I had to go home to my nutty sister, Akira. "I wish school never ended." I walked slowly down the tan sidewalk. The only good thing about school was Minami. She was so adorable with her high ponytail swaying behind her. Sure she didn't have big breast like Himeji whom was just as beautiful, but I knew the German girl longer.

I took a deep breath. Grasping the silver door knob I creaked the door open. I stopped short for there was an unfamiliar voice coming from the kitchen.

"_I'm sorry for coming unannounced."_ It was definitely a female.

"_It was no worry. I'm just happy you came when Yoshii was at school."_ That was my sister's voice.

"_I heard his name down town. These two girls were talking about him."_

"_These two girls. Did one have pink hair and another have red hair?" _

"_Yes. Why?"_

"_Those are his friends, Himeji and Minami."_

"_I see." _

"_Yes um so why are you here?"_

"_I want to see him and you."_

"_Why the sudden interest?"_

"_He is my twin brother you know. I would like to meet him. Please Akira." _

'_Twin… Brother? Was this true? Did I have a twin sister? Was she ugly? Was she pretty?' _These questions raced through my mind.

"_I also want you to know Akira; he is standing over there behind the door. He has heard most our conversation."_

"Huh? Yoshii? Are you over there?"

I slowly opened the door to reveal my presence.

"Hello sisters?" I greeted.

*Now for a commercial break!*

Sitting in the kitchen table across Akira was an unbelievably beautiful girl who had flowing brown hair and golden eyes. She didn't look at me though. Instead she stared in the direction of Akira, sipping her coffee from a white cup.

"Can someone please be kind enough to tell me what this is all about?" I finally said.

"Yoshii," The girl stood up. "Please take a seat," I sat down between the two girls, Akira being the only nervous looking one.  
>"Yoshii, when we were born I was put up for adoption because the mom and dad you grew up with could not afford a third child. They gave me up because they already had a daughter."<p>

"Who are you exactly?"

"My name is Akemi."

"Bright and beautiful." I remembered someone saying that Akemi meant bright and beautiful.

"Yes that is what my name refers to."

"So Akemi why are you here?"

"My adopted parents died last week in a car crash. I ran away so I wouldn't be put in an orphanage. You're friends Himeji and Minami are they? Well they mentioned your name downtown. I figured you would be living in the same house so I came here self-consciously and ran into our sister."

"Speaking of sister, Akira. Why didn't you say anything about this?" I turned to the nervous body that was biting her lips.

"Yoshii you have to understand. Mom and dad would not allow it. I've mentioned her to you once before. Try to remember."

_Flashback_

_The Christmas music filled the air as my mother's beautiful voice swayed with it. Akira and I sat near the tree shaking every box with our name on it._

"_I think this one is a toy robot." I held the big rectangular box in the air._

"_I don't want anything I think is in here." My sister put a box with a big blue bow aside._

"_What do you want Akira?"_

"_I want Akemi."_

"_Who is that?"_

"_Akemi is your-"_

"_Akira, do not fill Yoshii's mind with your imaginary friends. Akemi is your imaginary friend right Akira?" Father gave her a stern look._

"_Of course daddy. Akemi is just an imaginary figure in my life." _

_End flashback_

Back then I didn't give much thought about Akemi, but now that I think about it I always had an attachment to that specific name.

"So is that why you're here? To live in this house? Is that the only reason you wanted to find me?"

"Yoshii, it is not like that. If I could I would-"I ran to my room and slammed the door with all my force. I wasn't angry. More like confused. I didn't know how to respond to that. Maybe it's just a dream. I lied face down on my bed. Yes that's it. I'll wake up tomorrow and she won't be there she is just a figment of my imagination.

The next morning I awoke from the smell of bacon. It smelt so sweet I drifted from my bed, but stopping dead at the doorway.

"Akira cannot cook for her life. Let alone get up this early on a Saturday." I thought out loud. I tiptoed down the hall following the sweet smell of eggs and bacon. I glanced around the corner. A wide awake girl in a pink silk robe and white fuzzy slippers was cooking in my kitchen.

"G'morning Yoshii." She smiled sweetly.

"Akemi, right?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing?"

"Cooking. No one was awake so I just dug around in here."

"Hm." I looked away from her.

"You can look at me I'm not naked."

"I don't think I count a robe as clothing."

"I'm wearing shorts and a shirt."

"Good." I looked at her face. I never realized how pretty she looked." NO! She is my sister! She is not pretty she is ugly!"

"Thanks."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Yoshii its fine. I'm your sister. I would prefer you not be attracted to me."

That's a first.

"We should probably get dressed."

"Why?"

"It may be the weekend, but you're not going to lug around the house. Plus we're going out. My treat. I want to get to know the real Yoshii."

"If you suggest." I stole a piece of bacon then began walking to my room.

"Interesting the real Yoshii is a thief." Akemi laughed.

"Shhh. Don't tell I can't let Akira know about what I do late at night." I laughed back.

In town Akemi took me to a small Sushi place down town.

"Amazing." I gulped down another piece of the lobster sushi.

"What?" Akemi asked.

"I've passed by this place so many times and never came in."

"Really? I love this place. The owner and I are practically family."

"Well your family is my family."

"Indeed."

"Akemi don't get offended, but I kind of don't want people to know you're my twin just yet."

"That's fine. Progress to the news in your own time. So what am I to you if I am not your twin sister?"

"Old friend?"

"No that won't work. Akira told me you've known your friends since elementary. How 'bout roommate?"

"Yeah I guess that could work, but let me worn you. Himeji and Minami don't like me hanging out with other girls."

"Oh I see."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Akemi!"

"Hm?"

"Tell me!"

"I'm sorry sir I don't understand what you mean." She sped off in front of me. Once I got a hold of her I wrapped my arms around her and began tickling.

"I'm…not…telling." She gasped for air. Slipping out of my grip she ran off once again.

**Minami's POV**

Himeji and I decided to walk through town when I witnessed the most horrid thing. Aki was holding another girl.

"Minami? What's wrong?" Himeji tapped my shoulder. I pointed to what I saw. Himeji became just as horrified at the sight.

"What are we going to do? She's everything a guy looks for in a girl! Big breasts, slender body, nice tan, even a high ponytail like Aki likes!"

"I don't know."

"Let's follow them. See what else they do." Himeji nodded. They stopped at a few stands and bought some bubble tea. Then when we thought the worst was over something even more horrible happened. They walked to his house. At the door he patted down his pants as if looking for his keys. He shrugged. I waited for this girl to yell or hit him, but instead she waved it off and reached inside her back pocket of her shorts. What she pulled out scared the living crap out of Himeji and me. She pulled out a pair of keys. He gave her a key to his house! What if I was out of chances now! What if they would get married and have a daughter and name her something so adorable no one would pay attention to my daughter. Hell what if I never get married and have my dream family?

"Himeji. Call the troops we have some spying to do." The troops were Yuuji, Hideyoshi, and Voyeur.

The rest of the weekend we watched their every move. They did everything together! Went food shopping, picked up dinner, went for walks. I was so depressed. What would I do at school?

**Akemi's POV**

Today is my first day of school with Yoshii. Have to make sure I look my best. I'm happy that Yoshii and I are getting along. I figured he would hate me for not coming sooner. Before I left I made sure my tie was straight, my hair was in a neat pony tail with every loose strand pinned in, and my skirt wasn't too high that when I bend down my undergarments were showing and for extra percussion I wore spandex underneath.

"Yoshii, you ready?' I called from the front door.

Yoshii came running from his room dressed and ready to go.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't ask let's go before she can get me!" He pushed me through the doorway slamming it behind us. "Yoshii, I was thinking instead of walking why don't we take my bike?"

"Akemi, I don't think we will both fit on a bike."

"No nit wit not a bicycle a motorcycle." I pointed the hunk of purple and black mettle sitting at the side of the rode.

"Is it fast?" He looked behind him.

"Yea-"

"Great let's go." He jumped on. I started the engine then drove off at 60 miles per hour in 3 seconds.

"Wow that was fast." Yoshii brushed down his hair in the school parking lot.

"No Yoshii you look like a dweeb. Let me fix it." I ran my fingers through his hair making it look a little ragged.

"How do I look?"

"Bad ass."

"Sweet."

Walking through the halls, kids rushed from class to class.

"What class are you in?"

"Umm…," I looked down at the slip of paper."2-A"

"No way!"

"Yeah. Why is that like the class for 'special' people?" I put air quotes around special.

"No."

"Then what's the big idea?"

"It's the class for the smartest people in this school."

"Cool. I'm smart!"

"Look. This is my class."

I looked at the half fallen wooden sign that said; 2-F. The windows were all shattered and they had cardboard boxes as desks. I didn't want to make Yoshii feel bad so I didn't say anything. "Yoshi?"

"Yeah?"

"Before you go can you do something for me?"

"Sure what is it?"

I put on a creepy stalker murderous smile. "Give your sis a goodbye kiss."

"Very funny that's really creepy."

I made kissy noises.

"Fine." He leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"Aki!" Someone had shouted.

I turned to see who it was. The same pink and red haired girls came running down the hall.

"Hello." I waved.

"I'm Himeji." Greeted the pink haired girl.

"Minami." Said the red.

"Akemi. Nice to meet you. Yoshii talks about you all the time."

"What!" Yoshii gasped.

"You'll thank me later," I whispered. "Well I better get to the class for smart asses." I waved goodbye and walked down the hall.

**Yoshii's POV**

It was awkward for some reason so I just walked into class, the girls followed and sat next to me.

"Hi guys." I said, nervous painted all over my face.

"Who's she?" Himeji said with purple flames flaring behind her and red circles replacing her eyes.

"Roommate." I responded more scared than nervous.

"Oh." She returned to her sweet and normal self.

"Aki?" Minami now had red flares and red eyes. "Why didn't you ask one of us to be your roommate?"

"My sister let her be roommates." I wasn't exactly fully lying. Technically Akira said she could.

"Okay." Minami turned back to normal.

"How art thou?" Hideyoshi joined us.

"Fine, Hideyoshi."

"Hey guys." Yuuji and Voyeur came in.

"Hey Yuuji. Voyeur."

Like usual Voyeur was looking through pictures in one of his many many many many MANY! Cameras. He just waved. Not like a hello wave more like an I'm busy so shut up wave. Like the one you give your mom when she asks you to clean your room.

"I heard you have a GIRL roommate." Yuuji said girl extra loud to catch Voyeurs attention.

"Yeah so?"  
>"Is she pretty?"<p>

"Not really." I would have said yes, but Himeji and Minami were next to me sharpening their punishment tools.

"Name?"

"Akemi."

Just my luck. As soon as I said that Akemi came barging in. "Yoshii!" She came over to me and grabbed my bag.

"Akemi. What are you doing?" I turned around to see the girl rummaging through my bag.

"I took you folder by accident," She threw it over to me. "I can't believe I know you after what I saw in there." She laughed. I opened the unfamiliar folder. It was filled with my baby photos. I quickly stuffed it in my bag.

"Did you find it yet?" I asked

"No I think it might be in the motorcycle."

"I'll help you find it."

We almost reached the door when Ironman walked in. "Akihisa? Where do you think you're going?" He looked at Akemi.

"Akemi? How may I help you?"

"Akihisa is going outside to my bike to help me find something for class. Will that be okay Mr. Nishimota?" Akemi asked sweetly.

"Very well."

"Thank you sir."

Once we were out the school and digging in every compartment that bike had, which was a lot, I turned to Akemi. "How'd you do that with Mr. Nishimota?"

"Respect. You give the teachers respect and they will literally do whatever you want."

"Whatever you want huh?"

"Except let you peep on the girls the next class trip. Yes I know about that the class A girls informed me.

"That was a big misunderstanding."

"I'm sure it was Yoshii."

"Oh yeah, my friends call me Aki."

"Aki?"

"Yeah short for our last name."

"Speaking of last names mine is Lovington."

"Okay Lovington."

"Very well Aki."

There was a silent moment filled with awkwardness.  
>"Let's get back to class." Akemi finally said.<p>

"Yeah. Iron man will be waiting."

"Is that one of your friends?"

"Who? Iron man? No that's what I call Mr. Nishimota."

"Oh. Well you shouldn't. That's like calling him Mr. Dick."

"Are you sure we're twins? You seem stuck up."

"I am not stuck up!"

"Um…I think you are."

"A stuck up student isn't a probationary student now are they?"

"You're a-"

"Yes Aki I'm a probationary student. Go head laugh."

"So am I."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Class F uses that to their advantage."

"Well that's just great. If class A finds out I'll be used as well."

"No it isn't that bad. It's nice to know you're needed."

"True. Well here is my stop. See you bro."

"Hush. Not so loud." I put a finger to my mouth.

"Sorry." She just couldn't help but laugh.

"Bye."

She walked into the 5 star hotel looking classroom. Unlike her, I had to go to a ragged old classroom with broken windows, uncushioned cushions, and broken boxes.

I opened the door that almost fell off its hinges. Everyone was doing what they usually do, training.

"So that was Akemi?" Yuuji mocked.

"Yes."  
>"She was pretty." Hideyoshi never took his eyes off his opponent.<p>

We all turned to Voyeur for a comment. Nothing. Just another wave.

"I'd rather not." I shrugged innocently. Himeji and Minami nodded in approval.

"Good. Gives us open target." Yuuji laughed.

Me being the brother I wanted to yell for them to not lay a single cell of theirs on my sister, but that would blow the whole secret.

"Good luck."

"Why is that?" Hideyoshi asked while Mr. Nishimota took his defeated opponent away.

"She's really stuck up."

"Why you son of a bitch!" Akemi jumped through an already broken window.

"Akemi um-I didn't- you aren't-it's just."

"Save it Yoshii! That is no way to speak about someone you just met! Now I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Wha"" I couldn't even finish my last request before she was bending my left leg behind my back, twisting my right arm and slamming my face to the wall. The weird part was when she finished she didn't leave she just sat down at a table.

"Akemi, what are you doing?" I asked rubbing the huge bump on my forehead.

"I don't like class-A they're too smart. All they ever do is study. I'm more hands on and physical. And because I'm like that I asked Mr. Nishimota to transfer me. This was the only class that wasn't full."

"What art thou talking about?" Hideyoshi asked Akemi.

"I'm sorry who are you?" She tilted her head sideways.

"Hideyoshi Kinoshita. Please do not be tricked by my looks I'm really a-"  
>"You're really a dude not a chick." She finished his sentence.<p>

"How'd you know?"

"Well Hideyoshi, you see Yoshii would tell me when he has another girl friend," She turned to me and gave me the stank eye. "Won't you?"

"Yes Akemi. Of course. Please don't kill me." I coward.

"And the fact that your voice is deep, you're wearing a boy uniform, and the way you blushed when I walked in."

"Wait. Tis your roommate?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Ye-yeah. Everyone this is Akemi my roommate." I once again had nervous painted all over my face.

"Hello." Of course Akemi did not.

**Akemi's POV**

"That's a lie!" A guy with short red hair yelled.

"What's that supposed to mean, Yuuji?" Yoshii argued.

"She's too pretty."

"Why th-thank you." I blushed.

"Sure thing." He said looking away to hide his obvious blush.

"I think I have names, Himeji," I pointed to the red head." Minami," The pink haired girl. "Yuuji," I pointed to the red head guy. "And Hideyoshi."

"No I am Minami." The girl with red hair raised her hand.

"And I am Himeji." Said the girl with pink hair.  
>"Okay."<p>

"So you like physical stuff? Do you play sports?" Yuuji asked.

"Yes."

"What kind?"

"I play hockey, gymnastics, basketball, football, I used to wrestle, volleyball, soccer, and cheerleading."

"I don't count cheerleading as a sport. It's too easy."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Then do a double backhand spring, front tuck, layout?"

"Huh?"

"Exactly. It's not easy."

"Show me and I bet I can do it."

"Fine I bet 5 yen you can't. Deal?" I held out my hand.

"Deal."

"But I have to stretch first."

"How longs that going to take?"

"Not long. A split and back bend should do just fine."

I put my left leg out in front of me and slid down slowly until both my legs touched the ground. The I stood up and went down into a back bend.

"Almost. Almost." I heard someone say. I stood up to see a guy with a camera trying to take a picture of under my skirt.

"Hah! I'm wearing gym shorts undernieth!"

"Damn."

I walked over to the far end corner of the room. Started with both feet together then did my double back handspring. Stopped for a split second took a deep breath then did my front tuck layout.

"Do it." I simply said.

Yuuji put his head down dug in his pocket and handed me 5 yen.

"I don't want your money." I laughed.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Himeji asked.

"I lived in America for a couple years so I took up gymnastics."

"Where'd you live in America?"

"Nevada."

"Cool! I heard they have a school for people who can turn into weapons and those who control them." Yoshii laughed.

"That's a show you baka."

"So Akemi. Do you do anything else?"

"I like drama class. Where the Moonlight Shines is my favorite play."

"I to love that play. We are doing it in theater this month." Hideyoshi was now my favorite person in the world.

"I remember that whole play by heart."

"Really?"

"Well Lady Isabelle's parts."

"You should try out."

"Maybe I will. Are you in it?"

"Yes I am playing Jack."

"The lead male role. Very pleasing. Tell me Hideyoshi, what was your favorite scene?"

"I liked the one where Jack ran into the chapel to stop the arranged marriage between Prince Edward and Lady Isabelle."

"Yes. It is to my favorite. I hope one day someone will sweep me off my feet like that."

"You guys look like you're going to start making out." Aki pretended to gag.

"Would that be a problem Aki?"

"Well Akemi. It would be a problem if you started dating one of my friends."

"Don't worry Aki I'm not a slut and I'm staying away from guys this year."

"So you swing that way?"

"I never said that! No I'm not into girls! Guys are always all over me and I'm done with it."

"Who are they I'll beat them up for liking my sister."

"Oh Aki, you are too sweet. I can see why they like you." I smiled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry what are we talking about?"

"I'm doing this again."

"Doing what?"

"Akemi! Tell me or I'll start crying!"

"Then cry."

"You suck."

"Yeah yeah. Himeji, Minami can I please talk to you?"

They nodded and followed me out of the room.

"What are you going to do about Aki?"

"We don't know what you mean." Himeji looked down.

"You don't need to be embarrassed. I know you girls like him. I heard you guys talking about it on Friday down town. Speaking of which I need to thank you. If you weren't talking about him I would have never found him."

"You're v-v-very welcome Akemi." Minami started bighting her nails.

"You have my approval too." I said walking into the room.

"Approval for what?" Aki asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Akemi please tell me or I'll-"

"Aki we just met. You have no dirt on me, and I was talking about how they have my approval to come to my beach house on Wednesday."

"Why Wednesday?"

"Early weekend. You guys can come too."

"Sweet." They cheered.

"That will be pleasant." Hideyoshi smiled.

"_Auditions for Where the Moonlight Shines Are beginning now. Please join us in the theater if you wish to audition." The intercom spoke with a bland voice._

"I guess that's our que." I grabbed Hideyoshi's hand and pulled him down the hall into the theater.

It was large with maroon chairs and a big polished stage. It looks magnificent and made me cry just looking at it.

"There isn't a lot of people trying out so your almost guaranteed to get the part you want." Hideyoshi's whisper sent chills down my spine.

"Welcome everyone," The director was a big lady with a cheerful vibe in her. "Thank you for joining me today for this amazing play. We will be doing it in pairs so you two," She pointed at Hideyoshi and me. "What parts?"

"I'm auditioning for Lady Isabelle and he's auditioning for Jack." I informed.

"You two go first. Pick whatever scene you like."

We walked up on stage deciding to do our favorite scene.

"Wait please," Hideyoshi started. "Do not say I do."

"Jack. Whatever on earth are you doing here?"

"Lady Isabelle I love thee with all my heart more than anyone here could ever love thee."

"Jack."

"No I will not leave without the one I love."

"I do not know what to say."

"Then please listen. I want to make you happier than you could ever be with anyone else. I want to wake up with thee next to me. Isabelle, my love, marry me. I may not have a ring, but I shall get one."

"Jack, darling. A ring or no ring does not matter. I love you moe than there are stars in the sky. I will wed thee."

We turned to the director and bowed.

"That was indeed beautiful!" She stood up and clapped along with her 2 consultants.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"You both got the part! I don't need to see any more Isabelle's and Jack's."

Half the room groaned, got up, and left.

We walked down the narrow hallways with smiles on our faces.

"You were magnificent Hideyoshi." I finally said.

"As were you."

"I'm so excited to be in this play and to be my favorite character is an honor."

"I'm always excited to be in a play, but to be a male in the play is just amazing."

"I'm guessing they make you a male a lot?"

"More than you think."

I let out a small giggle.

"So tell me, what is the real reason you moved classes?"

I stopped walking.

"You saw straight through that lie huh?"

"You might be a great actress, but a horrible liar."

'I'm supposed to be watching after Aki, for Akira I expected him to be smart, but once I found out I was in A and he was in F I had to transfer. Mr. Nishimota said it would be okay. Mostly because I'm his twin sister.' I begged for myself to tell him that, but I couldn't for it could potentially ruin my relationship with Aki.

"I wanted to be in a class with someone I know and Aki was the only one I knew." I wasn't fully lying. I was lonely.

"Makes sense. I would hate to be the new kid and know no one."

"Exactly."

_Bring!_ The bell charged through every hall and every room.

"I better go. I have a feeling Aki forgot his key again." I ran down the hall to find Aki being ambushed by a couple dudes in cloaks.

"Aki. You are sentenced to death for having a girl make your lunch. If we cannot be happy nor can you." One yelled.

"Aki we're going home. Sorry guys Aki can't play right now. You can kill him tomorrow." I grabbed the tied up idiot and lugged him over my shoulder.

"Ha suckers!" Aki stuck his tongue out.

He might be 16, but he has the mind of a 7 year old.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was Wednesday. I was awoken by a girly scream coming from the room next to me. It was Aki's room. I quickly got up and rushed to his room.

"Yoshii? Are you okay?" I knocked on the door. No answer. "Yoshii, are you in there?"

"No, please stop!" I heard him shout.

"I'm coming in!" I jiggled the door knob. Locked. "Damn." I did the first thing that came to mind. Kicking the god damn thing down! With a quick kick I knocked the door down off its hinges.

"Yoshii?" I looked around until I spotted a small figure hiding under a blanket on his bed. Above the blanket though was Akira who sat there seductively.

"Akemi, please save me." Yoshii threw the light blue blanket in the air and jolted to the ground next to me.

"Yoshii? Is this an everyday thing?" I patted the mentally young child on the head.

"Pretty much."

"Akira. Yoshii must get ready for our trip. So if you would be so kind to get out so he may get dressed in peace?"

"I suppose." The grown women got up and walked out the room.

"Yoshii?"

"Hm?"

"Could you please GET OFF MY LEG?" I shook him off.

"Sorry. I'll get ready now."

"Good." I walked out the room.

_Knock, knock_

I quickly threw my duffle bag onto the living room floor.

_Knock, knock_

"I'm coming! Hold you horses," I opened the door to reveal Himeji, Yuuji, Minami, Hideyoshi, and the one known as Voyeur. "Come on in. Make yourselves at home. Aki will be out shortly." They all sat in the living room and chatted amongst themselves.

"Aki come on. We must go now." I pulled him and his duffle out of his room. Sadly I should have taken notice to him not having a shirt on.

Minami and Himeji blushed wildly, but did a good job at hiding it from the others.

"Aki hurry and put a shirt on." I threw him one of his shirts from the laundry basket on the floor.

"Maybe if you didn't barge in my room unannounced and pull me out. I would have one on." He argued.

"Do you want to live another day, Yoshii?"

He was about to throw some more words out into the atmosphere when Yuuji butt in.

"You guys fight like siblings."

"What? Us, siblings please. We look way do different I have golden eyes." I pointed to my right eye.

"It was a metaphor Akemi. Well why don't we get this show on the road?" They all got up.

"Lego! Hurry before the nut job see's us leaving!" Too late.

Akira was running from the hallway yelling, 'Give sissy a kiss before you go!' Luckily Aki and I used all our might and pushed everyone out the door and into the van. Quickly driving off into the highway before Akira could even get out of the house.

In the van Yuuji drove, Voyeur sitting next to him. The middle consumed of Himeji, Minami, and Aki in the center. Hideyoshi and I sat in the back.

"I'm so excited!" Aki gasped.

"Why Aki, it's just the beach." I leaned across the seat.

"Yes Akemi, but 1 beach is filled with millions of hot skinny girls." He laughed.

"I bought a new bathing suit!" Himeji blushed.

"So did I. Mine got too small." I sighed.

"What did you say about hot girls?" Minami went from nice to evil in a blink of an eye.

"Now Minami, no killing in my rented car," I shook my finger from side to side. I leaned into her ear. "Don't hurt him. Make him fret a bit." I whispered the same thing in Himeji's ear.

"I can't wait to see some of those hot guys in there swim trunks and no shirts!" Minami gasped.

"Arriba!" I shouted in my Spanish accent. **(A/N: Akemi grew up thinking she was Spanish.)**

"No guy there will be has hot as us." Yuuji smirked through the rearview mirror.

"Highly improbable. You see, every year around this time the guys come out and play. And honey, we girls wanna play too." I stuck my lower lip out.

"So does this mean we guys can flirt around?" Aki asked. Himeji and Minami looked at me answers.

"I don't think you can. I mean you can try, but I don't think you can."

"Is that a challenge?" Aki turned around.

"Indeed."

"I don't think I should join considering everyone things I'm a girl." Hideyoshi spoke.

"That's fine. So what shall the losers do?" I tapped my chin.

"I got it! The losers have to take the winners out." Himeji squealed.

"Deal. We're here so let's get started." We all jumped out of the car and into the house.

"You guys have that room," I pointed to a large room with 5 beds. "And we have this room," I pointed to a room also holding 5 beds. "Let's get changed and hit the beach!"

In the room we all changed into our bathing suits. Mine was a purple bikini, Himeji had a pink bikini with a flower on each pad, and Minami had a red one. She kept complaining that she had no boobs so I threw her another bikini that was padded so it looks like she did.

We remained in the living room waiting for the guys. When they finally came out they froze at our appearance. Voyeur had blood gushing from his nose and Aki was getting there.

"Here are the rules. You cannot tell about the bet, you must get their number, you must know their name, and you cannot bring them to the house. That includes going to their house. Oh and you can't sabotage any of the flirting. Got it?" I asked.

"Let's hit the beach!" Yuuji shouted.

The beach was filled with sun bathing girls, hot guys playing volley ball, this was going to be a great win.

"Girls let go tan." Minami said laying down her towel.

"The tanner we are the hotter!" I laughed.

We laid there a while just chit chatting when 3 of the hottest guy's I've ever seen walked up to us.

"Can we help you?" I asked looking up.

"Hi. I'm Hank, this is Roger, and this is Matt. Hank had short brown hair and was muscular more Minami's type then mine. Roger looked smart and cool, good for Himeji, but Matt seemed cool and collected like he knew what he wanted, but can handle being rejected. His long blond hair made him look devilishly handsome.

"I'm Akemi, this is Minami and Himeji." We all stood in front of the guys.

"Do you guys want to go for a swim?" Himeji asked.

"Yeah, we're up for that." Roger smiled back. Minami and Himeji had run off into the crystal clear water already, while Matt and I took our time. "So what brings you here?" He asked.

"The water." I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm nervous."

"Matt, right? Well you don't need to be nervous. At least not around me."

"Thanks. That boosted my self-of-steam."

"No problem."

"You're a really lovely girl."

"Thank you." I blushed.

We finally hit the water were our friends were splashing each other.

"Matt?"

"Yes, Akemi. What is it?"

"I need to do something."

"What is that?"

"I need to…" My voice trailed off as I whipped my arm into the water sending particles of water onto Matt's face.

"Oh that's how you want to play?" He smirked. I swear for a split second I got scared. He dove under the water and popped up behind and wrapped his arms around my waist elevating me into the air.

"Put me down!" I laughed squirming in his arms.

"Not until you say you're sorry." He laughed back.

"Okay. I'm sorry." He then dropped me into the water.

We all laughed and splashed until the sun began to set against the horizon sending its last rays of goodbye across the ocean.

"We should hang out at your place." Roger proposed.

"That's not a good idea." Himeji retorted.

"Why?"

Himeji glanced at me for assistance.

"See we live with 4 other roommates." I finally said.

"4 more girls won't be a problem." Matt shook his wet shaggy hair.

"Yes well…um…They're not girls. They are guys." I shrugged.

"Oh, well that's still no dilemma."

"But Matt, we made a deal not to bring guys or girls back."

"That's a shame because we're going back to Tokyo tomorrow."

"Well, tell you what, give us your number and we'll call you next time we come up here."

"Okay." They concurred. I got Matt's number, but I'm not sure about the other two.

"Goodbye." We waved.

"Any success?" I asked inside the house.

We all pulled a slip of paper out of our bags.

"Great let's go see the guys." We looked outside the window and searched for the guys amongst the very few still on the beach. We spotted them talking to a few Barbie dolls along the shore line.

"I don't like the sight of that." Minami groaned.

"Don't worry. Tomorrow we make sure they see us hanging out with guys. Tonight we gloat about how awesome hot and cute the guys we met were."

They nodded at the plan.

"Oh they're coming get on the couch and start chatting about your guys." We jumped onto the white leather couch and started the operation.

"Hey girls." The guys walked in holding a slip of paper each.

We didn't answer.

"Hello? Are you broken?" Yuuji waved a hand in front of our faces.

"Oh, Himeji and Akemi, I think I'm in love." Minami gasped.

"I know. Matt was so sweet and sexy." I grinned.

"Roger was so nice. I'm going to call him every night from now on." Himeji held her head in her hands. The plan was working.

"You guys can't be serious. You've only known them for less than 24 hours." Aki raised his left eyebrow.

"And yet, I feel like we've know them forever. I can't decide on who I like better? This guy in class-f or Matt."

"Me too." Himeji and Minami said in Unison.

"Wait what guys are you speaking of?" They looked at us in horror.

"I don't think it matters. Come on girls. Let's go call the guys." We floated to our rooms. I felt bad using these guys, honestly. We didn't call them instead we locked the door behind us and decided what to do tomorrow. "We should be seen kissing a guy. That would really get them." Minami suggested.

"Yeah. They would be in so much shock they'd be begging for us."

**Aki's POV**

"Voyeur, are you in yet?" I asked the computer genius who programed surveillance cameras in the girl's room and bathroom.

"Yeah. I'm in now." The girl's room appeared on the screen.

"What are they talking about? Turn up the volume." Voyeur did as he was told.

"_You know what really sucks?"_ Akemi asked lying on her bed along with the others.

"_Hm?" _Himeji asked back. Akemi got up and began to take off her bikini top revealing her back. Once she put on a black bra she turned to answer. Voyeur stuffed 3 paper towels into his nostrils.

"_How the guys we like are sitting in that living room dreaming about those Barbie dolls they were flirting with and we can't even tell them from the fear of ruining our relationship." _Akemi put on a blue tank top. The girls nodded in agreement.

"_You know we should go tell them right now!" The girls began to walk to the door._

"Voyeur quick! Turn it off!" Yuuji begged. Voyeur pressed a lot of buttons and the computer screen went blank.

"Hey guys." They walked into the room and into the kitchen.

"Hey girls. Is there something you want to tell us?" I asked.

They began whispering to themselves then looked at us and smiled. "Yes we would like to talk." Akemi walked over a grabbed Hideyoshi. The rest of the girls followed as Akemi pulled Hideyoshi into the room.

"Voyeur! Get it up man!" We surrounded the computer. "I'm trying! The camera won't show anything!"

"Guys?" We turned around were the girls stood Hideyoshi by their side.

"H-hey girls." Yuuji stuttered.

"I think this belongs to you Voyeur." Akemi let a small camera hang from her hand then murdered it between her tan fingers.

"If you wanted a look you could just ask us." They walked away leaving Hideyoshi with us.

"Wait! Were they serious? Could we just ask them?" Voyeur made me use my brain that day. I thought hard about if the girls told the truth about liking one of us. I was starting to doubt me wanting to win this bet. I think Yuuji and Voyeur were on the same page along with me.

It was going to be a long, long, long weekend.

For the rest of the week we would witness them flirting with guys, sometimes 2 at a time. That threw us off our game. By the end of the week (Friday) we possessed 5 numbers each.

The girls came it with a stack of 20 numbers each all neat and organize. Each slip of paper had the guy's name on it.

"We win obviously. So what's for dinner?" Akemi gave me a devilish smirk.

"Yuuji, what are we getting these lovely young ladies for dinner?"

"I say we go to a beautiful diner I saw down the beach."

"That sounds great. We'll go change." The girl skipped off to their room.

"Here's the plan," Yuuji pulled us in for a huddle once the girls were out of ear shot. "We get them to summon their avatars. They'll tell us!"

"Who do we get them to summon?" I asked.

"We wing it."

**Akemi's POV**

"I knew bringing dresses was a good idea!" I admired the strapless black dress that had rhinestones outlining the bottom of my boobs through the mirror.

"That dress will totally get the guy you like to like you. Who is he anyways?" Minami came out of the bathroom.

"Wow, Minami! That looks marvelous on you!" She wore a plain red dress that went down to her knees. It really made her figure explode out to you yelling,' Look at me! I'm here!'

"You really think so?" She looked down at the dress.

"Yes you have amazing curves. Himeji! Come out so we may see you!"

Himeji strolled out of the bathroom wearing a short white dress with crystals covering every inch of every curve.

"I'm suddenly depressed." I dropped my head and fell on my knees.

"What a cruel world." Minami fell with me.

_Knock, knock_

"Who is it?" I sang jumping off the floor.

"Hideyoshi." He called.

"Oh, come on in." Minami skipped to the door and opened it widely.

"You guys look astonishing." He examined our dresses.

"Thank you. I just can't get this necklace on." My hands struggled with the clasp behind my neck. I felt a sudden jolt through my body. There was a warm object against the back of my neck.

"Allow me." It was Hideyoshi's hand.

I grabbed my hair and brushed it to the side were I let I hang over one shoulder.

"There. Beautiful."

"Thank you, Hideyoshi." I hid my face so they could not see me blush.

"You're welcome, Akemi. We will be leaving shortly." He walked out of the room not even realizing what he did to me. Once the door clicked shut Himeji rushed to my side.

"Him! You like him!" She jumped eager for the reassurance.

"Yes. I like Hideyoshi," I whispered. "Now let's go." I dragged the two girls out into the living room where the guys were waiting. They all wore suits without ties.

"You girls look amazing." Yuuji praised.

"Thank you." We smiled.

"So revealing." Voyeur gasped.

"Thank…You?" We didn't know if we should consider that a compliment or not.

"No do not say thanks. It will only provoke him," Hideyoshi gripped my hand. It was spine tingling. " By the way Akemi, you are my date to night."

"Cool." I shouldn't be blushing this much! It effects my image, but I couldn't help myself.

"Himeji, you're with me," Yuuji put an arm around her. Himeji had a stunned look on her face.

"Minami, you're with Voyeur."

"What about Akihisa?" Himeji shook Yuuji's arm off.

"I'm just supervising. Making sure it stays PG." Aki smiled.

"No, he's mentally incapable of going on a date." I laughed.

"What happened? I don't understand what's going on!" He looked at his guy friends for moral support, but they were too busy laughing.

"Come on guys. Let's hit the club!" Yuuji shouted.

"Wait, we're going to a club," I grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him back. He sat on the ground looking up at me thinking of a good excuse. "Why didn't you just tell us? We would love to go clubbing with you guys!"

"Perfect."  
>I had a bad feeling about this. I don't know if the fact they lied about going to a fancy diner or if it was Yuuji's smirk that set me off guard, but I had a weird feeling about tonight.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't up dated sooner! I'm not going to bore you with why so let's get started. Thanks to those who have been sticking with me! Love you guys!**

**Akemi's POV**

We walked on the beach to the club. The girls and I carried our heals so they wouldn't get stuck in the sand. I walked next to Hideyoshi and I could tell Aki was trying to be a good twin brother because his eyes were piercing us. I could feel it.

"So Hideyoshi, you looking forward to the club?" I asked.

"Huh," He looked up. "Oh yeah."

"Guys hold on." I spun around to see what Himeji was going on about. She was holding her stomach throwing up in a bush.

"Are you okay?" I placed a hand on her back. Minami quickly came to her aid as well.

"Maybe we shouldn't go clubbing." Minami and I help hold Himeji's hair back as she threw up.

"What did you eat?" Minami looked like she would barf too.

"Himeji, did you eat those clams in the fridge?" I asked. She nodded.

"Oh honey, those aren't edible yet. They were supposed to sit there for another day. Come on let's go home." We help Himeji up and left the boys behind.

"Nice job." I whispered once inside the house.

"What?" Minami asked.

"Himeji's fine. We over heard the guys trying to find out who we like and their plan was to get us drunk. Minami brought some mushed up shit and 'threw up.'" I put air quotes around threw up.

"Bustards." Minami groaned.

"I know right." I laughed.

"You guys walk fast." Aki and the rest of the guys walked through the door.

"Yeah well, our friend is in need of our help so you know." I smiled.

"You're so nice Akemi." Aki blushed.

"Thank you Yoshii, I mean Aki."

It got silent and awkward; like in those movies when you just kissed the guy goodnight and you have no clue what the hell to do.

"Well, come on Himeji, let's get you cleaned up and changed. We should get ready for bed. I say we order a pizza and call it a movie night."

The group cheered. I called the pizza and popped in the movie haunting in Connecticut. By the time the pizza got here everyone was ready to watch the movie.

I grabbed my pizza then walked into the living room. I noticed that there were no more seats left and I could not sit on the floor. I saw the Aki was sitting in the chair and plopped down on his lap.

"Um..."

"Shut up Aki. We're watching a movie." I laughed.

I didn't think twice about the others staring and just watched the movie.

"Akemi, your ass is really bony." Aki shifted.

"Damn it Aki!" I scooched farther back then turned to Aki. He nodded saying that it was better.

**Yuuji's POV**

Akemi walked in and just sat on Aki. I couldn't believe it, but I was jealous. I mean, Aki was getting some girls ass rubbed up on him and he didn't even want it. Plus he had like 6 other people who wanted him.

I watched as Akemi scooched farther into Aki's lap. I could tell Himeji and Minami were not happy at all.

**Aki's POV**

I couldn't believe Akemi just sat on my lap. Weird. At least she was my sister…of course no one knew that accept us…hm…..

The movie finally ended and Akemi had fallen asleep on my lap.

"Do you want me too?" Yuuji was about to pick her up, but I slapped his hand.

"I got it brah." I slowly lifted my dead weight twin and carried her off to her room.

**Akemi's POV**

I awoke from Minami shaking me half to death.

"What?" I glared at my clock: 8:00am

"You sat on Aki's lap last night. With your butt!" Himeji crossed her arms.

"I thought you didn't like him!" Minami stopped shaking me

"I don't like Aki, Minami. All because I sit on someone's lap doesn't mean I like them."

"Prove it."

I walked out of the room thinking about how to prove it. I spotted all the guys sitting in the living room, perfect.

"Fine." I walked over to Yuuji and sat on his lap, then Hideyoshis and Voyeurs.

"No you did it like this." Minami mushed her ass on Aki's lap.

"Fine," I did the same to all three guys then got up. "Happy?"

"I will never understand girls." The guys still sat there in surprise.

"See I-don't-like-Akihisa." I yelled.

"Hurtful." Aki lowered his head.

"I'm so sorry." I sat on his lap one last time and hugged his head. That just made things worse.

"See you do! You're suffocating him with your boobs." Himeji yelled.

"Oh my gawd! Can we please tell them, Aki!" I pleaded.

"No. Not yet."

"Tell us what? Let me guess, either you guys are dating or you got her pregerce." Yuuji laughed.

"You think you're so clever. By the way, I have to transfer back to class-A."

"You're too smart Akemi.

"You are too stupid Aki." I laughed. "Everyone start packing! We're leaving in an hour."

Thus began the war for Aki's heart, the heart I didn't want.

**I'm sorry it was short guys. I've been on writers block for a while. Please don't stop reading; It will get better for my name is Grace Koellhoffer, which means kill rabbit in german. I have no idea what that had to do with this… You guys should check me out on tumblr. My tumblr is Justlauff. Follow me and it might make me write a whooollllle lot better!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is not a new chapter!Just a better edit! I found out i mixed up a name. Sorry.**

**Akemi's POV**

I drove home because the girls were still throwing a fit over the fact that I sat on Aki. They refused to let Aki sit in the front with me so I was stuck with Hideyoshi. Which wasn't all that bad you know what i'm putting down?

"Where at our house. Go home." I groaned getting out of the car and pulling out the bags from the trunk.

"Akemi, I'm hungry! Cook me food." Aki whined.

"Who are you, my husband?" I regretted saying that the minute it came out of my mouth.

"Excuse me?" Hemiji did the black girl head roll.**(A/N: I really hope I didn't offend anyone right there. I didn't mean to be racist.)**

"Go home guys." We left them out side to walk or jog or what ever home.

'What's that about?' Aki asked as I cooked up his favorite, crab rangoon.

"Ssh," I held up my finger. "It's really quiet. Where's Akira?"

"I-I'm a little scared to know where." 'Aki, you dumb ass.' I thought.

"Akira?" I called. No answer.

"I'll go check if she's even here while you finish my food." Akihisa tip-toed down the hallway only to quickly return holding a lavender note.

"Wha dat?" I leaned closer.

"Akira went to Vegas." He read.

"She best not be coming back with some jigalo."**(A/N:Man Whore:))**

"That would be hilarious."Aki laughed.

"Then I hope you enjoy sharing a room then."

"Wha?"

"You heard me."

"Can we have a party?"

"If you get an A on the next test. Yo do realize our birthday is coming up too. If you get an A we will throw the best masquerade party ever."

"Yes! Wait, what's a masquerader?"

"Keep this up and you won't need to worry about it" I placed the crab ob his plate a sat as he pigged out completely.

"Goodnight Akihisa, remember, I'm going to Class A tomorrow."I gave him a hug.

:Why do you transfer so much. I realize if I spend anymore time with you while Minami ans Hiimeji are around, I'll get my ass served to me for dinner."

"That's funny.G'night."

I closed my door, laid out my uniform and got my school stuff ready before slipping into my comfortable bed.

The next morning on qua there was a load rash from Akihisa's bedroom. I left it alone then got ready for school. I still can't believe how short this damn skirt is though. I examined it in my mirror. My spandex have shrunk in the wash so I had to go with just my skirt.

"Aki, hurry your ass up!" I shouted from the kitchen. He scurried out the door as I followed while a piece of toast flared in my mouth.

He got on the bike and I tossed him my helmet.

"Don't you need this?" He asked.

"No." I revved the engine then wheeled down the street.

"Hey look, theirs Himeji and Minami. Let go of my waste." I shook out of his grip just as the girls turned and saw us. They waved, but I could tell they didn't like this. They wouldn't be thinking anything wrong if they knew we were related.

"I'll see you later Aki." I bid my goodbye as I walked into the fancy high-class room.

"Akemi, you came back."Shouko said in her usual bland tone.

"Hello Akemi. Can I talk to you."Yuuko pulled me too the side.

"Yes?" I asked once we stopped walking.

"We did a back-round check and found out you're a probationary student. Why, no, how did you manage to get in this class?"

"Well I didn't really care that much really. I only wanted to be in the performing arts, but a woman who was a great star on Broadway told me she couldn't find work and had nothing to fall back on so I began to really take school serious."

"Then why are you still one?"

"I left before they could change anything."

"New question. I thought this was the only school with summon beings?"

"No this is the best school. I'm not stupid. I'm actually pretty brilliant, I found the cure for cancer."

"Really?"

"No."

"Ha."

"Yeah. So what are you guys working on?" I glanced over to the busy hand students.

"Just a new plan to defeat Class-F. They want a summoner test war and we'll give them one. What are you good at?"

"Gymnastics."

"I guess we'll have to get Iron-Man on our side."

"I'll handle that, he loves me."

"Great. I think we should get back so you can catch up on the plan."

"Alright."

"Here's the plan," Yuuko laid down a map of the 2nd floor. "We send group A to deal with the first horde. While they worry about them, we sneak around and the next 2 groups will deal with whoever is passed them. Shouko, you, and I will worry about Yuuji. I'm almost positive that he will have a barrier. Don't fall for any of their tricks."

"While I was in class F, I found that all the boys their only care for boobs. Especially Akihisa and Voyeur. I can deal with them easy."

"Fantastic. We bring Mr. Noshimota to the Class-F room. Understood?"

"Yes."The class said in unison.

"Then let's go." We sent group A out used Math so Himeji and Minami couldn't fight with that. While they fought them off we walked past them to find a larger group. We sent groups B and C to fight as we marched to Yuuji.

Like we thought, Himeji, Minami, Aki, Hideyoshi, and Voyeur were surrounding them.

"You know what to do Akemi."

I smirked then twirled in my skirt making it flare up showing bits of my panties. Voyeur almost immediately began bleeding. Aki took a while,but eventually got on the ground with Voyeur.

"That's really low."Himeji tended to there care.

"Now we're going to take you down."

We all yelled Summon Being. I took Hideyoshi, Yuuko took Minami, and Shouko took Himeji.

"It's a shame Hideyoshi." I grinned as my summon being dodged Hideyoshi's stick**(A/N: DON'T BE PERVERTED YOU PERVS!)**

"What is?"

"Getting beat by you female love interest." I laughed as I sent the first blow knocking his points from 210 down to 2 leaving me with 458 like before.

"Dammit. You shouldn't really be so cocky."

"I'm not. Just stating the obvious." My being jumped into the air did a flip and land right behind Hideyoshi's being. Mine sent a sharp glare at Hideyoshi's before elbowing his being in the back bringing him down to 0.

"Bye-bye." I waved as Hideyoshi was carried away by Mr. Noshimota.

"I guess it's just you and me now. They're still trying to fight Himeji and Minami, that leaves you and me." Yuuji stood from his chair.

"You could just forfeit and you wont have to remediation. I hear it's a real bummer."

"Please. I may be in class F, but-"

"But you aren't stupid. Yeah you pulled that one already. Shouko told me. She also said that you have a very vivid relationship and you're good in bed."

"Wha! I never- we never-"

"Safe it small stuff."

"I hope likes you enough to cut you some slack, because when I'm done with you you're going to have some serious remediation."

"I don't think so," Shouko joined my side."You may be my future husband, but I won't hold back Yuuji."

"She really loves you huh?" I did think it was a little weird that we're sophomores and Shouko is thinking about marriage, but then again it's nice to believe in fairy tales and happy ever afters.

"It looks like Minami's trouble do you thi-"

"Shouko, we need to only worry about them. If you lose we have a problem, if she does it won't matter. Let's just finish this."

"Agreed."

The groans and grunts of defeation came from the hall. From both teams.

"It sounds like you're losing." Yuuji pointed out.

"I know what your trying to do. Stop. Let's go Shouko. We can't let him win. This dingy class sucks ass."

"Summon!" And thus the war begun.  
>"Hey Yuuji look." My summoner wielded a table and shook it in the air.<p>

"Your a-"

"Go Shouko!" I shouted.

Yuuji quickly shot his head to Shouko's being, but it was too late. Shouko sent a very powerful blow to to the beings head.

"Dammit." Yuuji snarled.

"You class-F people really enjoy saying that, well I'll see you after remediation." Noshimota came storming down the hall and dragged Yuuji out.

"Do they do this a lot.I know that it was just class A, but if Shouko wasn't around I would have been a goner."

"No. If they lose they can't summon a test war against the winning class for another 3 months."

"That's a long time. I think we should go out for a victory smoothie. What do you say?"

They both nodded.

At the smoothie shack I got a strawberry, Shouko got banana, and Yuuko got chocolate.

"So tell me,is something going on with you and my brother? He won't shut up about you."?Yuuko you bitch, you had to ask that.

"No." I took a nervous sip of my smoothie.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you want something to go on?"

"Huh?"

"That's a yes."

Shouko laughed. It was cool because I've never heard Shouko laugh.

"I can't believe it. A girl actually likes my brother."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's weird because only guys like Hideyoshi."

"So he swings that way?"

"No, well, probably 's just that every guy thinks he's some hot chick."

"So you must be asked out a lot, considering you two look alike."

"Well, no."

"Oh, well is there a guy?"

"Yeah, but its stupid."

"No it's not"

"Well Hideyoshi and I switched places once because I can't sing, but he can and principle gave me a singing role thinking I can. Akihisa and I were both watch him sing and he kept going on about how beautiful and smart I was and not realizing it was me."

"Of course. Everyone likes Akihisa."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Himeji and Minami. We used to be friends,but not anymore because they think I like him."

"That's very valuable information."

"Eh."

"Well I must be going. My future husband will be leaving remediation any minute now."

"Same. I need to study some more."

"Me too. Rehearsal for Where the Moonlight Shines."

"So lets walk to school together."

"Might as well."I laughed.

We split at the lobby of the school. I walked down the left wing to the auditorium while slurping down my smoothie.

"That's attractive." I spun around.

"Hideyoshi you scared me. I hope you're not angry with me about the summoner test war."

"No. It's not like I stay mad at my sister when she beats me."

"Yeah, I met her. She's nice company. I like Shouko too."

"Yeah. You ready for rehearsal."

"Of course. You?"

"Yeah, I stayed up all night. First male role in a long time, so I'm a little rusty with playing Jack."

"Great, then you won't be surprised when the director says I'm better than you." I laughed.

Me and Hideyoshi may be in different classes, but we can still be friends. Right?


	5. The hurt, the pain, the truth?

**Ghost's Pov**

The auditorium was filled with the cast and the props were set on stage, it was clearly amazing how fast the art club here worked!

"Hello, hello, good afternoon," The director greeted as we shuffled into the room. "Today we will practice the very first scene. Can we have the actors for this scene on stage at this time.

We all joined on stage.

**Isabelle- Me**

**Jack- Hideyoshi**

**Michael- OC**

**Michelle- OC**

"Hello Jack, have you seen the new girl?" Michael trotted up to Hideyoshi's side.

"Oy, I did actually. You are speaking of the Princess?" Jack kept walking.

"Oh no, I was speaking of her sister, Michelle." Michael made googly eyes.

Isabelle and Michelle walked on the other side of the market

"What did you think about school, Isabelle?" Michelle walked next to me.

"It was okay. The commoners kept looking at me like I just came out of the dungeon."

"You do not have to go back, I can go by myself."

"No Michelle, you are my younger sister and ever since," I paused for dramatic effect. "Ever since mother died it has become my job to look out for you."

"Yes, I know. You must understand though. It isn't every day a common school gets a princess and queen to be."

"Please, don't remind thee."

"But why? Edward is so very pleasant and handsome."

"Then you marry him. I want to fall in love."

"Sorry Isabelle. I have my heart set on someone else."

"Are you going on about the one known as Michael?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"You have been making eye contact with him all day at school."

"Of course, look sister, there he is with his friend, Jackson."

"I will not waste my time with such foolish school boys as those two."

"Then you may stand there as I speak."

"If it pleases you." We joined the group of teenage boys.

"Oh, princess." Michael bowed.

"My queen." Hideyoshi bowed.

"I am not your queen, stop acting so foolish and rise." I demanded Hideyoshi and Michael rose from their bow.

"What are you doing out in the market at this time?" Michael asked, not moving his eyes away from Michelle.

"A stroll. It would do us well considering we have such a busy week ahead of us."

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear? My sister is getting married!" Michelle squealed.

"Yes, but the boy is not to my liking."

A horn went off in the back ground. "Prince Edward!" Announced a knight.

"Speak of the devil. " I mumbled.

"Yes, yes, hello, hello." The brown haired, golden eyed boy walked up the stage.

"My bride to be." He kissed my hand.

"Edward." I sighed.

"Why are you talking to these commoners?" He glared at Hideyoshi and Michael.

"I'm not, my sister is." I pulled my hand away.

"Well a princess should not be speaking to such dirty people." He tried to yank me away.

"Edward, my father agreed to marry me to you, you aren't even a king yet. This is my kingdom, I give you no right to speak of my people so cruelly." I objected.

"Once this is my kingdom though, things will change."

"You will not ruin my kingdom, you can dowse me in oil and burn me for a million years. This is how my father intended the kingdom to be and this is how it will stay."

"You are a stubborn one."

"Be off. Go back to where you came from. I will not see you again until our wedding," I turned to Michelle. "We must be off as well. Father wants us back at the castle at once." Michelle and I exited to the other side of the stage. When the props are done we would be behind a building.

"Commoner!" Edward shouted. Our characters stopped short to see what the obnoxious prince had to say.

"Prince." Jack and Michael turned around.

"Stay away from the princess." He demanded.

"She confronted us sire." Hideyoshi objected.

"Now why would such a high prestige young lady confront such low lived scum like you?" Edward was now in Jacks face.

"Why don't you ask your beautiful bride to be?" Normally saying such thing would get you murdered, but Edward just spun around on his heels and walked the other way.

"Jack, do you know what you just did? You could be slayed tomorrow for speaking such to a prince." Michael said.

"I do realize that. I just don't understand how such a beautiful woman like Isabelle could be marring such a beast." Jack snarled.

"No one can. I heard it's because her father is sick and she is supposed to take over the kingdom." Michael informed.

"Why does she not just take the throne and not marry?" Jack suggested.

"She cannot. The government does not tolerate." Michael sighed.

"Well the government does not realize what kind of damage it has done by making her marry." Jack groaned.

"We all realize that, but talking so harshly about our superiors will get you hung."

"Why do you always suggest that we will be killed?"

"Because one of these days you will be killed, why are you so worried about our future queen marring such a monster in the first place?"

"How are you not?"

"She will choose the right thing. She has worried about this country for at least 7 years. Do not tell me, you are creating a feeling for the queen."

"Don't suggest such rubbish. I must be going." Jack left Michael in the market as he walked to the back stage.

"Well done!" The director cheered.

"Next scene!" her assistant granted.

"May I go?" My request echoed across the room.

"Why?" The director shouted.

"I have to go cook dinner before Akihisa burns down the house in attempt to cook. If my house gets burnt down I get to move in with you."

"Go! Before he decides to cook!"

"Thank you!" I yelled in gratitude as I exited the building running to my house.

As I stumbled up the porch steps I opened the door. My expectation of smoke pushing through the door was replaced by my face being attacked by the luscious smell of the Filipino dish, adobo.

"That smells great." I said.

"It's almost done, take a seat." He motioned to an open chair.

Once I was seated I stared at Aki.

"Is something wrong?" He asked nervously.

"And all this time I've been cooking food for you think that you were to helpless to cook for yourself." I squinted in despise.

"I never said I couldn't."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not mad because I wasted my energy cooking for you. I'm mad because I didn't think of it first."

"You are going to milk this aren't you?"

"Milk what?"

"The fact that you don't have to cook."

"Yeah, pretty much. Now hurry up slave!" I yelled as I went to my room. I slipped into my aero pajama pants and Eeyore tank. I pined my hair into a messy bun, grabbed my textbook and walked back into the kitchen.

"Why are you carrying a pillow?" Aki asked.

"I'm not, I'm carrying a text book, you know, for studying." I said obviously.

"I thought they were just really hard pillows."

"Explains why I had to dry yours on the clothes line outside." I laughed.

"So why are you studying?"

"Test on Monday."

"You have a three day weekend."

"You do realize this test says how many points I'll have on the next battle, right?"

"And?"

"Maybe you should study for once, get points with three digits for once."

"Maybe, but that requires sitting down and reading a book."

"You're hopeless." I sighed.

"Well put your book away, it's time for dinner."

I pulled my book off the table and grabbed the bowl full of scrumptiousness. Eating quickly I threw the bowl into the sink than ran to my room. I had a lot of studying to do…

Aki's POV

"Akemi," I knocked on the door.

"Yeah."

"You've been studying for an hour and a half, come on out! Jack and Jill is on."

She stumbled to the door, opening it a smidge. "Do you have ice-cream?"

"And pickles?" I held the two up.

Minami's POV

"We can't trust her Himeji." I said, pulling her to the window.

"It seems wrong." She tried to resist.

"Fine, if you're okay with Aki going out with Akemi then let's leave."

"Wait. I'm fine."

"Great." We peered through the window to only be stunned at what we saw.

Akemi was laughing as Aki held up his favorite, pickles and ice-cream.

"What are they doing?"

"Pickles and ice-cream."

"Oh no!"

"Hush, they might hear you."

We watched as they talked and laughed some more before she stopped smiling and…began crying? Aki said something that seemed to lift her spirit. He pulled her into a hug and they stayed like that for a while. Himeji's ears began steaming,

"I think we should leave." I suggested.

"No. We are staying."

"Are y-"

"We're staying."

"Okay."

Aki and Akemi walked over to the living room sat down and began watching what looked like Jack and Jill. Half way through I began to doze off, Himeji punched me in the gut though.

"What?"

"Look."

Aki had his arm around Akemi as she leaned on his shoulder.

"We're leaving!" I grabbed Himeji and dragged her out of there. I wanted to stay, but I could tell Himeji wanted to do something really drastic and un-needed, so for Aki's benefit, I made her leave.

The next day.

"Akihisa!" I grabbed his collar and pushed him up against the wall.

"Good morning Minami." He smiled innocently.

"What is going on with you and Akemi?"

"I don't know what you mean." He shrugged.

"Tell me right now. Don't play dumb with me."I pushed him up higher.

"We saw you two last night, together."

"Oh, we were just watching a movie, that's all."

"Where you two spying on us?" Akemi walked into the class.

"Minami, put Aki down, we'll explain everything to you."

"Akemi, what are you doing?"

"We shouldn't be lying to your friends about us, it's not moral."

"Fine." I dropped him.

Aki jogged over too Akemi's side.

"I think we should wait for everyone else to get here."

We sat in silence, until everyone Hideyoshi, Yuuji, and Voyeur got here.

"Now explain." I demanded. Himeji sat next to me shyly.

"Akihisa and I are,"Akemi paused.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooo. What's going to happen next? Now I refuse to post anymore until I get at least 3 reviews! Till next time! :)<strong>


	6. The truth spills, A new story begins

**Before you guys start reading, just let me say how much I love you guys, and the support you give me is amazing! Keep on reading!**

Minami's POV

"Akihisa and I are," Akemi paused. "We're twins."

"I knew it! You two are secretly dating! I to- wait, twins?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Akemi nodded.

Akemi's POV

"So why aren't you guys surprised?" I looked at Yuuji, Voyeur, and Hideyoshi.

"We knew." Voyeur shrugged

"How?"

"We overheard your conversation during the trip." Hideyoshi admitted.

"We figured you were keeping it a secret for a reason." Yuuji said

"So we left it alone." Voyeur finished.

"Eh." I shrugged.

"So you two are siblings?" Himeji asked.

"Yeah." Aki nodded.

"Not secret lovers?" Minami asked.

"Nope."

"Okay."

"So, are we cool?" I turned to Minami and Himeji.

They looked at each other, smiled, and nodded.

"Attention class. Next week is the last week of school. It has been canceled. Have a great summer." The speaker announced blandly.

"Cool early summer!" We cheered.

"I have the beach house again. For the whole summer! Do you guys want to go?" I suggested.

"For the whole summer?" Yuuji's jaw dropped.

"Hell yeah!"

"Wait, what about Akira?" Aki sighed.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, she called last night, she moved back to her old place!" I cheered.

"Yes!" Aki cheered too.

"Great, so I say we ditch this place and get going!" We all snuck out of the building and headed to our homes.

"Aki, I finished packing your bag." I rolled both mine and his bag out to the living room.

"Thanks." I made a couple of sandwiches for the road.

"Good idea, I know how you men eat." We laughed.

On the road

"Guys, I need to stop by the store." I pointed to a Wal-Mart.

"Why?" Yuuji asked, pulling in.

"My bathing suit is too small."

Minami sighed, looking down at her breasts.

"Hideyoshi, do you mind coming in with me?" I asked, opening my door.

"Sure." Hideyoshi unbuckled and got out.

"What do you think of this one?" I held up a yellow with thin straps and a ring on the sides of the bottom.

"I like it."

"Great, let's go."

Hideyoshi's POV

Akemi payed at the checkout counter, "Come on Hideyoshi, let's not keep them waiting."

Just as she turned around, some guy spilled his drink all over her.

"Ugh! You dumbass! Look what you did."

The guy just shrugged and walked away.

"Now I have to wear this all the way there!" Akemi groaned and bolted to the bathroom, coming out moments later wearing her bathing suit.

"Hey, eyes up here buddy!" She pointed at a guy walking by.

"Hey there pretty lady?" A guy hollered.

"Here, wear my jacket." I placed it on Akemi's shoulders.

"We should get out of here before anyone starts drooling."

"After you." I bowed.

As we left, boys hollered and whispered while girls gave dirty looks.

Aki's POV

"I don't think cheerleading is a sport." I objected.

"I'd like to see you do half the things that cheerleaders can do." Minami argued.

"Can you do that stuff?" Yuuji joined in.

"Your sister can." Minami argued even more.

"Aki, your sister?" Himeji pointed out the window.

"Wha- What!"I saw my sister, Akemi, and Hideyoshi, but why was she wearing her bikini and holding her clothes! Shouldn't it be the other way around?

They both climbed into the car.

"Listen, before you go all over protective psycho brother, Hideyoshi didn't do it. Some guy spilled his drink on me and I had this to wear." Akemi finally said after we sat there in silence.

"Fine, but-"

"Yuuji, turn left up here." Akemi instructed.

"But the GPS says to-"

"If you take this way, we'll be there in less than 5 minutes. Look you can already see the beach."

"Okay." Yuuji flipped on his blinker and turned. And what do you know, Akemi was there in less than minutes.

Akemi's POV

"Oh no," Yuuji gasped.

"What?" Aki asked.

"Look."

"Shouko and Yuko are here."

"Really!" I jumped from the still moving car.

"Hey, we got here early." Yuko said, giving me a hug.

"Hey guys. It's totally fine. I brought Yuuji, Aki, Minami, Himeji, and Voyeur, and Hideyoshi. Please be nice."

"We will." Yuko assured.

"Now Shouko, remember what I told you. Just leave him alone, he will be flirting with other girls, so what do you do?" I asked.

"Poke his eyes out?" Shouko shrugged.

"No, flirt with other guys. I mean, you have a great figure and you're smart and pretty."

"Okay." Shouko nodded.

"Hey guys." Yuko shouted to the group.

"Sister, what are you doing here?" Hideyoshi looked up.

"Akemi invited us!"

"Get inside, just let me grab my bag." I ran to the car.

"What were you thinking?"Yuuji whisper shouted.

"It's fine, something tells me you won't have to worry about Shouko this summer." I grinned.

"So now you're psychic, well great, but when she makes me go blind, it's on you, you're paying my hospital bills." Yuuji swung his arms in the air.

"Fair enough, now if you don't mind, I'm going inside then hitting the beach." I grabbed my bag and ran into the house.

"Where do you want us to put our bags?" Yuko asked.

"Follow me." I led them to the same room me, Himeji, and Minami stayed in, "Boys are across the hall and girls in here. When you're finished unpacking come into the living room." I dropped my bag on a bed then plopped down on the couch.

Once everyone was in the living room, I began talking about the rules.

"Here are the rules;

Yes, you may bring people back.

Keep it PG boys.

Yes there are 5 toilets in this house, but if you blow one up, please fix it!

And finally, I'm sorry to burst you bubbles, but, if I didn't invite them to stay the summer, they CAN'T stay the summer.

Now let's hit the beach!"

They all cheered as we ran towards the water.

"So, are you and Hideyoshi?" Yuko asked.

"No." I sighed

"I think this summer will be good for you." Shouko giggled.

"As for you." Yuko and I said in unison.

"What are you guys talking about?" Himeji and Minami joined us.

"You wouldn't understand, even if we told you." Yuko groaned.

"Yuko!" I shot my glare at her.

"Sorry. We were discussing Akemi's crush on Hideyoshi." Shouko giggled again.

"Shouko, did you just giggle," Minami looked at her weirdly. She nodded. "Okay."

"You know what girls, I say we make this summer the best. No fighting. Deal?" They all stared at me, then each other, than back at me.

"Deal." They snickered.

"Last one home is a rotten egg." We all ran to the house.

"Wow….you guys….are already home?" I gasped for air staring at the three boys.

"Akemi, Minami and I brought someone, is that okay?" Himeji asked shyly.

"Yeah, the more the merrier for the occasion, well listen okay, I came here a couple of days ago and made my special salsa. It's in the fridge, Aki, go grab the chips, Yuuji grab the salsa!" I ran over to the stereo and popped in a CD.

"I don't know how to salsa dance." Himeji pointed out.

"It's easy, can anyone here salsa?"

"I can," Hideyoshi smiled. "I had to salsa in the play last year."

"Great, come here. Himeji, just watch our feet." Hideyoshi and I moved to the music.

"I think I got it." Himeji and Minami grabbed the people they brought and began to salsa.

"There, you got it. Yuuji, Aki! Get over here and Salsa." I looked at Shouko and mouthed, 'go with Akihisa.' She nodded. Yuuji looked surprised when Shouko walked right past him and went to Aki. This first night was Spanish night for us. Woohoo!

"That was delicious salsa, Akemi, you must give me the recipe." The guy Minami brought complimented.

"Sorry dude, it's an old family recipe."

"I understand." He laughed.

"So, who's doing the dishes?" I asked.

"You." Yuuji said.

"No, I made dinner. You can do it. Be a man!" I yelled.

"Can you at least help me?" He cried.

"Fine." I groaned and got up

"What's up with Shouko? It's like I'm not even here?"

"Maybe she doesn't like you anymore. Why does it matter, all you ever do it complain about how she obsesses over you."

"I know, but it's weird now that she doesn't, you know."

"Nope. Now do the dishes. I've decided I don't want to help you," I walked out of the kitchen. "Minami, Himeji, come here." They followed me into the room.

"You guys need to make a decision on who gets Aki, and quick. There were like 5 girls who were all over him today at the beach."

"Well it would help if we knew who he likes." Minami pointed out. Himeji nodded.

"Do I have to do everything?" I groaned. "Aki come here, you guys go back into the living room." 

"Yeah Akemi?" He joined me in the room.

"Who do you like?" I asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?"

"Between Minami and Himeji, who do you like?"

"If I had to choose I would have to say Minami because I knew her the longest and-"

"I don't care why, I just needed to know. She likes you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, go get her tiger."

"Thanks."

I watched as Aki ran over to Minami.

"Minami," Aki reached out his hand and Minami took it. Slowly they got closer to each other. Everyone watched. Himeji in jealousy until finally they…


	7. one prank girls boys WAR

"Aki, wh- what are you doing?" Minami whispered.

"You have something on your face. I was trying to see if it was a bug." He laughed.

Minami's, along with all the other girls, jaw dropped.

Minami lifted her hand up and high fived Aki's left cheek.

"Douche bag." Yuko slapped him next.

Shouko gave him the death glare then hit him, then Himeji was too speechless to even speak, she also slapped him. Then I came up.

"What in god mother fucking shit was that? That was the wrong move Aki. You'd be lucky if I even decide to cook for you!" I shouted, punching his gut then walking away.

YUUJI"S POV

*Slap*

"Yuuji, what was that for?"

"Everyone else was doing it. Also, you baka! Minami really actually liked you, and you just threw all of that away, but don't you worry, I'm not mad." I explained.

AKEMI'S POV

I sat at the corner of my bed as the other girls sat around Minami as she cried.

"What are we going to do?" Himeji asked.

"We have to get him back for this." Yuko demanded.

"Way ahead of you girls, follow me." I slowly opened the bedroom door. I placed a finger on my lips then crept out, the girls right on my tail. Once we reached the end of the hall I reached up to the torch handle and heaved it down. A ladder fell several inches above the ground. Gently and cautiously we climbed up. I slid a hidden door on the roof open then once all of us were up, I pulled up the ladder, that way the boys wouldn't be able to notice.

I inhaled deeply, the fresh smell of pine and vanilla raced through my nose.

"I haven't been up here in ages." I said, flickering on the light. The room glowed, filled with old furniture and an oak desk

"What is this place?" Minami slowly sat on the brown leather chair.

"It was my foster dad's office. It was also my hide out and the panic room" I explained.

"Why are we here?"

"Did I forget to mention that my grandpa used to store his old tricks and pranks blue prints right here? Silly me," I pulled another lever and the painting behind me rose, revealing hundreds of vertically rolled up blue prints. "This is how we are going to get back at Aki, and you know what, why not all the guys?"

"Except for Hideyoshi of course, he's been nothing, but silent the whole trip." Minami pointed out.

"So true," I nodded.

"So your grandpa was a plan maker? Interesting," Yuko's voice trailed off.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Himeji asked, totally ignoring the fact that Yuko was being weird.

"Any of the ones on the right-side. The ones on left involve either a murder or guns." I instructed.

For the next half an hour we rummaged through the piles of pranks

"I like this one." Minami unraveled the plans. We all read over it.

"I agree. It's going to take perfect timing and cover up. If we even think they think we're acting suspicious, we're shutting it all down. Understood?" I explained.

They all nodded.

"Perfect."

We crept down stairs for the night. The girls giggled at the plan. I'm glad they liked it. I, on the other hand, lied in my bed, thinking about tomorrow. What will happen? How will they react? Those questions raced through my mind all night until I finally dozed off.

The next morning we all got up early to set the trap. When the boys wake up, each of them will pull a string on accident and a tub of ice cold and sticky icky gross stuff water will fall, on both sides of their beds is coated with sticky super blue so when the jump up, bam! They're stuck. While they're freaking out, in the hallway, we will press this small blue button that will activate the fans in the room that each has a pound of feathers sticking to them. You know what that means, boys plus sticky icky gross stuff plus feathers plus fan. You do the math.

"Hey guys, ready to start this plan?" I shook them all awake. They nodded.

"Hey boys, Bacon!" I shouted as we watch at their doorway.

"Bacon?" One after another, their heads shot up and the pulled the string. Bam, waterfall.

"What the hell?" Yuuji jumped up, then Voyeur, then Aki, even though he was given a fair warning by Yuuji to stay where he was.

"Dammit, I can't move." Aki pulled with all his strength, nothing.

"Ready girls," Yuko whispered. We all nodded and pushed down on the button. White feathers flew everywhere, on the floor, on the fans, the dressers, the beds, and, most importantly, the boys. They screamed in horror.

"Will you guys shut up?" Hideyoshi yawned.

"Dude, don't get up." Voyeur warned.

"Why?" Hideyoshi rose from his bed. All clear, no stick icky gross stuff, no water, no glue, and no feathers.

"I didn't know we were having chicken tonight." I laughed, leaning on the door hinge.

"Ew, we cannot eat meatless chicken. There won't be anything to eat, unless you like eating the bone." Minami snapped.

"Don't mess with us boys. It won't end pretty. You better use whatever brains you have up there and learn that this is my house, which means girls have the superior around here." I cocked my head.

"And you better learn quickly." Yuko walked in. Then we walked out laughing.

Aki's POV.

"This means war." Was the only thing we heard from Yuuji that morning.

AKEMI'S POV

"Oh my god, that was hilarious." Minami laughed.

They all wondered off into the bathroom to get ready for our girls day. I stayed behind. What if I went too far? What if Aki gets mad at me? Of course he did kind of start it, so I was just getting even…right?

* * *

><p><strong>Please read me:D<strong>

**So I'm sorry it's only 1000 words, I haven't had a lot of time to type, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting, you know? **

**Also! I've been thinking about making another story, one that is all about Akemi AND Hideyoshi. What do you guys think? Would you read it? Thanks for supporting me:D I love you guys :D3 - butt chin 3**


	8. A promise to come on this white night

It's now Christmas time and all through the house, not a creature was creeping… except Akira…

"Come on Aki, we're under the mistletoe! Give sissy a kissy." Akira puckered up.

"Akira, we were nice enough to let you spend Christmas in our home, the least you could do is give Aki a break. He does have a girlfriend now." I walked through the living room with the ham.

"Fine, that'll be my Christmas present to you." Akira tapped his nose.

"Good, congratulations, now Akira, get out of your damn robe and Aki get out of your flannel pants! They're going to be here any minute now!" I rushed.

"Chill down Akemi. It'll be fine." Aki confirmed.

"Your right, I'm just freaking out because it's the first holiday I'm spending with my twin brother, my boyfriend, and my friends! No biggy right!" I felt my eyebrow twitched.

"Okay, so maybe it is. I'll go get dressed." Aki escaped to his room. I quickly made my way to the mirror to examine my outfit. I wore a red V-neck tee, red and white shorts, and white stockings, and red peep toe heels that had a belt design that rapped around the ankle. My hair was straight, it had a green ribbon as a head band. Perfect.

I turned to the table. The ham was in the middle. Red woven placemats were placed under 8 individual placemats. A wine glass, mash potatoes, vegetables, Pancit - Filipino style noodle dish made with sliced meat and vegetables, salad, gingerbread, apple cider, eggnog, apple pie, everything. It was all set. I did it. I cooked, I cleaned, I brought in the tree. It was all a success!

"What do you think?" Aki walked out. I turned around.

"You look great." I tried not to laugh. He wore a Santa outfit. I don't know why or how, but he did.

"What about me?" Akira came out wearing a red turtle neck dress that went down to her mid-thigh, she had black leggings and black hooker boots.

"Beautiful, you guys did great on the decorations by the way." I complimented.

"Thank you. This food looks delicious." Aki started drooling.

"Fear not, the party has arrived!" Yuuji flung open the door. The whole clan piled in after him.

"the place looks great." Hideyoshi pulled me in for a hug.

"So do you." I hugged back.

"This all smells so good Aki." Minami snuggled next to Aki.

"Doesn't it? When do we eat?" Yuuji asked.

"Take a seat." I laughed. Hideyoshi was on my right, Himeji on my left, Yuuji on Himeji's left. Yuuji and Aki's right, Minami on Aki's left. Voyeur on Minami's left. Akira on Voyeurs left, and Hideyoshi on Akira's left.

"Dig on in." Akira yelled. We all gathered our food.

"This is really delicious, Akemi." Voyeur said with his mouth full of potatoes.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it." I smiled.

Once we all finished we sat in the living room, drinking hot chocolate.

"I have something for you." Hideyoshi pulled out a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper and a silver bow.

"I have something for you as well." I handed him a green envelope.

Everyone watched as he opened the envelope.

"What is it?" Himeji asked.

"It's two tickets to see the Phantom of the Opera." Hideyoshi grinned.

"Isn't that the play you were mopping about two weeks ago because it was sold out?" Aki asked.

"Well Aki, remember the small sushi shop I took you too when we first met," Akemi didn't wait an answer. "The owner was going to take his daughter, but she moved before he could ask. I asked for the tickets and there they are."

"Thank you so much Akemi." Hideyoshi hugged her.

"You welcome Hideyoshi." I began to open my presents. Under the wrapping paper was a small white velvet box. I slowly opened it.

"It's beautiful." I gasped, admiring the ring. It was the most precious thing I've ever seen.

"What kind of ring is that?" Aki asked suspiciously.

"You know what kind it is." Yuuji pushed him back to his seat.

"Akemi, we are seniors now. I've loved you the moment you walked into class-F to beat up Aki and sat down. Your beautiful, kind, sweet, smart, strong hearted, everything anyone could ever want," Hideyoshi got down. "What more amazing time then Christmas to ask you to be my bride."

Everyone gasped, Akemi sat there in shock. Aki and Minami squeezed each other's hands, awaiting an answer.

"I…I…"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed that little part of their Christmas. There will be three more chapters until this, it will show how Hideyoshi and Akemi got together and how Minami and Aki got together, but before I can do that I need 5 reviews at the least. <strong>

**HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! I LOVE YOU!**


	9. Hideyoshi and Akemi

Akemi's POV

Bring, Bring

I groaned as I stretched over the table to smack down the snooze button. 8:30am.

"Time for my run," I said to myself as I got up and changed into my black short shorts, my championship sneakers, and my gray shirt. On my way out I grabbed my I-pod shuffle and clipped it to my shorts.

I had many things on my mind this morning, the main thing was what to get Aki for his birthday, and it was tomorrow.

'I'm such a horrible sister! I haven't even gotten my twin brother his birthday present!' I thought, I was about to rip my hair out when I stumbled across and old pon shop, I've passed by it many times in my days, but never stepped foot in.

I glared into the window. I spotted a doll, sitting in a wooden chair in a glass case. I wanted a closer look, so I walked in and pressed my hands on the glass. It reminded me so much of Aki. The messed up ragged hair, frail arms, big innocent eyes. It was perfect.

"May I help you, young lady?" The merchant asked. He was a timeworn man, gray hair; almost white, round glasses, wrinkles in every corner.

"This doll, how much?" I asked, pointing to the glass case.

"Yes, this doll has been here for ages. A dust collector, you're the first to notice it, with new technology these days. I'll price it at 100 yen." He carefully took out the doll as I dug for the yen.

"Here you go, sir." I handed him the money in exchange for the doll. I held it in my hand as I admired it walking home. Aki was going to love it.

Aki's POV

I might have forgotten about buying Akemi a present, but I'm on it now. I left early this morning, around 7:45, to go on a walk around town to find Akemi's present. There have been MANY things that I saw for a girl, but let's face it; Akemi isn't exactly a girly girl. Then I came across a shop, it was a small shop. It looked promising so I walked inside.

"Hello young man, may I help you find something? The lady asked me.

"I'm looking for a present."

"Is it for a special lady?"

"My sister's birthday,"

"Well I have just the thing. Take a look at this," She stuck her hand in a drawer behind her desk. She held a beautiful chain necklace; it had a key with a diamond in the middle as the pendant. "300 yen." She said.

"300? I don't have that much."

"Since it's your sisters birthday, I'll cut it down to 100 yen."

"Thank you." I handed the women the money and she handed me the velvet pouch with the necklace in it.

'Perfect, I have Akemi's present. Nothing to worry about.' I thought as I headed down the street to the house.

Himeji's POV

"So is the cake ready?" I asked Minami.

"Yes it is." Minami pulled it out of the oven.

"It's smells delicious!" Yuuji drooled.

"What about decorations?" I shot my glance to Hideyoshi and Shouko.

"We have it all." Hideyoshi stuffed the last streamer into the hiding spot.

"Aki's coming!" Yuko shouted from the door.

"Hurry, hide the cake!" I shouted at Minami.

She placed the lid on its container and tucked it safely in the hidey hole.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Aki walked in.

"Welcome home dear Aki." I said nervously.

"What's going on?" Aki asked.

"Nothing, you just scared us, we thought you were a murderer!" Minami yelled. She was still a little mad at him.

"Sorry?" Aki questioned.

"Well you should be!" Yuuji joked.

"Okay, well check this out." Aki pulled out a velvet pouch from his pocket. He slowly took out what was inside.

"that's the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen." I gasped.

"It's for Akemi, for her birthday."

"Akemi's coming." Yuko said.

"I'm going to go hide this." He disappeared into his room.

"Hey guys. I was just out for a run. I'm going to get cleaned up." Akemi left without another word.

"That was weird. Did anyone else feel the tension?" Voyeur asked.

"Probably hiding Aki's present." Himeji suggested.

The next morning everyone kicked Aki and Akemi out until 8pm. Why you may ask, well this is why.

Akemi's POV

"I still don't understand why they would kick us out on our damn birthday." I twitched. I twitch when I get frustrated.

"Let's just get inside." Aki opened the door for me.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted once we entered the home.

"So this is why you kicked us out." I nodded understandingly.

"Come sit down, it's a party!" Minami and Himeji walked me over to the couch.

"Don't get mad, but I still like Aki." Minami whispered.

"I figured. What about you Himeji?"

"Actually, I'm over him." Himeji reassured, but I could tell behind her sweet eyes and kind smile she wanted to rip Minami to shreds. I wonder if Minami saw it too?

"Okay, well I must get Aki's birthday present. I'll be right back." I made my way to my room, reached under the bed and pulled out a small box. I took out the doll and went back to the party.

"Aki, I have your present." I said with a smile.

"What is it?" Aki asked hungrily.

"Here" I handed him the doll. "It reminded me of you, the hair, the childness, the arms. I got it at the pon shop down the street."

"Thank you Akemi. I have your present too. I'll go get it." Aki exited to his room, with a load bang and crash he came out holding a velvet bag.

"Happy birthday, sis." He handed it to me. Inside was an amazing necklace. It was a key, with a diamond in the middle.

"I love it, thank you Aki." I gave him a hug.

"Let's get this party started!" Yuuji slapped a pink tiara that said happy birthday on my head. I didn't take it off though.

We partied all night. No cake though, Aki would have gotten so hyper the world would have exploded.

"Well guys, go party, I'm going to bed though." I smiled exhausted.

"Same here guys." Hideyoshi waved goodnight.

"Thanks for the party Hideyoshi." I smiled. We stood in the hall between each other's room.

"You're welcome." He smiled back.

There was an awkward silence as we both looked around.

"Akemi, I-" Hideyoshi tried to say, but I closed the space between us, my lips were on his.

"I know." I said as I pulled away, "Goodnight Hideyoshi." I closed the door lightly behind me. I did it, my birthday wish came true.

I slept soundly that night, happy.

Narrator's POV

Hideyoshi on the other hand, did not. He was full of confusion. He has never kissed a girl before, and just this night he was caught off guard and kissed his best friends sister.

~THE NEXT MORNING~

AKEMI'S POV

"Good morning." I sang as I slid into the kitchen.

"Morning guys," Hideyoshi yawned.

"Morning, Hideyoshi." I smiled. He tried to hide his blush.

"Morning,"

"What kind of cereal would you like?" I asked, taking out a bowl.

"Lucky charms please."

"Okay." I poured the milk into the cereal then headed to Hideyoshi.

"Why do you guys act so weird?" Yuuji asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Hideyoshi said nervously.

"Here you go." I placed down the cereal.

Hideyoshi turned to me to thank me, but instead I stole a quick kiss.

"Did anyone else see that?" Himeji asked.

Yuuji nodded with cereal dripping down his mouth.

"Yuuji, you should really stop talking with your mouth open." I lifted his milky chin.

"Way to go bro!" Yuuji high-fived Hideyoshi

"What did I miss?" Aki walked in.

"Your sister and Hideyoshi kissed." Voyeur moved his eyebrows up and down.

"What did you say?" Aki's glance found its way to Hideyoshi.

"Leave him alone Aki." I groaned.

"Fine, but if you does anything, I'll. Kill. You. Understand?"

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt your sister." Hideyoshi reassured, snaking his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

"So sweet." I kissed his cheek.

"Your still on my list."

"Well the beach is on mine." I wiggled out of Hideyoshi's touch and into my room, the girls followed.

"I want to know everything!" Minami asked when we were in private.

"Last night before I went to bed, we just… kissed." I shrugged.

"You guys are so cute together!" Yuko blushed.

"Thank you, now we only have one other things to do."

"What is that?" Shouko asked.

"We have to get Minami and Aki together." Himeji explained

"Speaking of Yuuji, he is getting so annoyed with you not talking to him." I giggled.

"I know!" Shouko blushed deeply.

"We weren't even talking about Yuuji." Yuko explained

"So let's hit up the beach!" I tore out my yellow bikini and put it on. It fit perfectly around every curve.

"So when are you and Hideyoshi going to get it on?" Himeji laughed.

"Shut up!" I laughed back. The boys looked confused as we girls walked out hysterically.

* * *

><p>So I might have lied... What can I say, I love pleasing you guys with my stories:D I hope you guys are enjoying it too:D One more chapter until the christmas special! I promise to have the Christmas special out either before Christmas or on Christmas.<p>

ALERT: I might not be updating that much from DEC. 26- JAN. 2, because I'm going to San Fran for vacation. Also check out my website, .com/scorpio1105/gracemarie :D Love Ya'll


	10. Minami and Aki

"I'm so happy for Hideyoshi, but I'm jealous of them." Aki admitted to Yuuji.

"Why?" He asked sun bathing.

"Because, I really do like Minami, I want to be with her. Do you think I blew it?"

"Nope, she's loved you for the longest time; I doubt one joke will ruin that. She loves you more than you love food."

"That's strong love." Voyeur commented.

"Hideyoshi really likes your sister huh?" Yuuji asked.

"Yeah," I responded watching her as she wrapped her hand around his. They walked across the shoreline while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"He'll be good to her, you know that right?" Himeji startled us.

"I hope so. I want the best for my sister."

"I want the best for her too. I also want the best for you, that's why I'm telling you to go after Minami before someone else takes her."

The way Himeji acted about this was amazing. I knew she liked me… a lot. I never expected her to be encouraging me to go after another girl.

"Thank you Himeji." I smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Why are you taking this so well?" I had to ask.

"If you truly love something, set it free. If it's truly yours, it'll come back." And with that she got up and joined Shouko, Yuko, and Minami in the water. Moments later we all joined in.

Minami slapped my face with water then dove under, appearing in front of me moments later. I looked at her deeply in the eyes.

"Beautiful." I whispered. She blushed and looked down. I placed my index finger under her chin and lifted her face. Slowly I moved closer, until I felt her breath on my lips. I paused, unsure if I should go on. She closed the space. Connecting our lips, hers were smooth.

NARRATORS POV

The gang cooed as Minami and Aki kissed. Akemi smiled and looked at Hideyoshi as their lips slowly touched.


	11. A proposal

It was Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was creeping… except Akira…

"Have a merry Christmas, everyone." I yelled when the final bell rang.

"Bye guys, I'll see ya tomorrow for our Christmas party." Aki waved as he got on my bike.

"We have to stop by the store to get stuff for tomorrow." I yelled over the engine. He nodded, signaling that he was okay with it.

I pulled into the market and grabbed a basket. I grabbed some freshly rolled noodles and placed them in a bag, then in the basket.

"Do you like peppers, Aki?" I asked, holding up the perfect red pepper.

"Yeah, sure." He asked.

"What's wrong, Aki?" I placed three red peppers in the basket.

"Nothing."

"I'm your twin, I know something's wrong." I looked at him.

"I don't know what to get Minami for Christmas." He sighed.

We passed by a stall, I quickly backed up to look at it.

"This, get her this." I picked up a necklace with a white string and a wooden pendent that had a white floral pattern on the left side.

"Will she like it?"

"I know Minami, she'll love it, especially because you got it for her."

"Okay." Aki handed the stall owner the money and we continued shopping.

"We're are now done. Let's get home now, before Akira does." We loaded the food onto the motorcycle then sped down the street.

"I still think this is bad idea." Aki admitted as he cut the peppers and boiled the noodles.

"She doesn't have any family to spend with and this is the first Christmas together. I want my sister there too. No matter how nutty she can be." I explained as I loaded the cut peppers into a separate pan with the minced onions and garlic.

"Okay."

The rest of the night we talked lightly about our lives and cooked the food before we were done and Akira showed up. She didn't say much she just went to bed, I didn't blame her, it was 3am. I was getting ready for bed too. The next day was when the havoc begun.

"Akira, get off Aki. Aki, learn the word 'no'." I yelled from the kitchen.

They both made their way to the kitchen.

"What do you want us to do?" Aki asked.

"Aki, you can get the tree from the deck, Akira, you can start decorating."

"Roger." Aki said pulling on his slippers and jacket.

"Isn't it beautiful outside?" I asked Akira.

"It is, the snow is so white this year."

"Amazing isn't it."

"It's probably because you're here." Akira giggled.

"Why would that be?"

"Well it is our first Christmas together, I guess the earth sensed it and wanted it to be special for you."

"You know what I want to hear right now?"

"What?"

"This." I pressed a button on a remote and 'It just don't feel like Christmas without you.' By Rihanna came on.

"Smart." Akira laughed hanging up the mistletoe.

"I know right." I laughed back.

"I got the tree." Aki heaved as he pulled the tree into the living room.

"Great, now help Akira." I said placing down the plates and utensils.

"Right over here Aki. Help me hang this." Akira chuckled.

"Come on Aki, we're under the mistletoe! Give sissy a kissy." Akira puckered up.

"Akira, we were nice enough to let you spend Christmas in our home, the least you could do is give Aki a break. He does have a girlfriend now." I walked through the living room with the ham.

"Fine, that'll be my Christmas present to you." Akira tapped his nose.

"Good, congratulations, now Akira, get out of your damn robe and Aki get out of your flannel pants! They're going to be here any minute now!" I rushed.

"Chill down Akemi. It'll be fine." Aki confirmed.

"Your right, I'm just freaking out because it's the first holiday I'm spending with my twin brother, my boyfriend, and my friends! No biggy right!" I felt my eyebrow twitched.

"Okay, so maybe it is. I'll go get dressed." Aki escaped to his room. I quickly made my way to the mirror to examine my outfit. I wore a red V-neck tee, red and white shorts, and white stockings, and red peep toe heels that had a belt design that rapped around the ankle. My hair was straight, it had a green ribbon as a head band. Perfect.

I turned to the table. The ham was in the middle. Red woven placemats were placed under 8 individual placemats. A wine glass, mash potatoes, vegetables, Pancit - Filipino style noodle dish made with sliced meat and vegetables, salad, gingerbread, apple cider, eggnog, apple pie, everything. It was all set. I did it. I cooked, I cleaned, I brought in the tree. It was all a success!

"What do you think?" Aki walked out. I turned around.

"You look great." I tried not to laugh. He wore a Santa outfit. I don't know why or how, but he did.

"What about me?" Akira came out wearing a red turtle neck dress that went down to her mid-thigh, she had black leggings and black hooker boots.

"Beautiful, you guys did great on the decorations by the way." I complimented.

"Thank you. This food looks delicious." Aki started drooling.

"Fear not, the party has arrived!" Yuuji flung open the door. The whole clan piled in after him.

"the place looks great." Hideyoshi pulled me in for a hug.

"So do you." I hugged back.

"This all smells so good Aki." Minami snuggled next to Aki.

"Doesn't it? When do we eat?" Yuuji asked.

"Take a seat." I laughed. Hideyoshi was on my right, Himeji on my left, Yuuji on Himeji's left. Yuuji and Aki's right, Minami on Aki's left. Voyeur on Minami's left. Akira on Voyeurs left, and Hideyoshi on Akira's left.

"Dig on in." Akira yelled. We all gathered our food.

"This is really delicious, Akemi." Voyeur said with his mouth full of potatoes.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it." I smiled.

Once we all finished we sat in the living room, drinking hot chocolate.

"I have something for you." Hideyoshi pulled out a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper and a silver bow.

"I have something for you as well." I handed him a green envelope.

Everyone watched as he opened the envelope.

"What is it?" Himeji asked.

"It's two tickets to see the Phantom of the Opera." Hideyoshi grinned.

"Isn't that the play you were mopping about two weeks ago because it was sold out?" Aki asked.

"Well Aki, remember the small sushi shop I took you too when we first met," Akemi didn't wait an answer. "The owner was going to take his daughter, but she moved before he could ask. I asked for the tickets and there they are."

"Thank you so much Akemi." Hideyoshi hugged her.

"You welcome Hideyoshi." I began to open my presents. Under the wrapping paper was a small white velvet box. I slowly opened it.

"It's beautiful." I gasped, admiring the ring. It was the most precious thing I've ever seen.

"What kind of ring is that?" Aki asked suspiciously.

"You know what kind it is." Yuuji pushed him back to his seat.

"Akemi, we are seniors now. I've loved you the moment you walked into class-F to beat up Aki and sat down. Your beautiful, kind, sweet, smart, strong hearted, everything anyone could ever want," Hideyoshi got down. "What more amazing time then Christmas to ask you to be my bride."

Everyone gasped, Akemi sat there in shock. Aki and Minami squeezed each other's hands, awaiting an answer.

"I…I…" I looked around the room, all eyes were on me. "I don't know what to say," I recalled all the memories I've had with Hideyoshi. Our first kiss, our one month anniversary, our night walks, the inside jokes. I was really happy with him. "Y…yes, Hideyoshi!" I jumped on him.

"Thank god. I was starting to think-" I cut him off with a long passionate kiss.

Everyone clapped.

"Here Minami, it doesn't compare to Hideyoshi's gift, but I hope you like it." Aki handed her the necklace.

"It's beautiful. I love it." Minami slammed her lips against his.

I gave him a thumb up.

"Congratulations!" Akira pulled me into a big hug.

"Thank you." I hugged her back.

"Hideyoshi, it's time for us to have a talk." Aki said threateningly.

"Like I said exactly 7 months ago, I wouldn't dream of hurting my fiancé. Not in a quadrillion years." Hideyoshi pecked my cheek.

"Neither. Do. I." Aki wrapped his arms around Minami's waist.

Minami and I both blushed like crazy.

"I can't believe I'm getting married." I gasped.

"That isn't the best part." Hideyoshi grinned.

"What is?" I asked.

"You know how the bride and groom get their own place to live?"

"Yeah."

"Well I talked to my parents and some home owners. What do you think of this apartment," He pulled out a picture of an adorable apartment for two. "It's right on in town, close to a market, and everything we need is 5 minutes away." Hideyoshi encouraged.

"I love it, but what about Aki? I can't leave him here in this big house all alone." I said.

"Not to worry." Aki reassured.

"We're moving in." Yuuji, Voyeur, Minami, and Himeji linked arms.

"That's great. So it all works out. Minami and Himeji won't be on the other side of town anymore. We can all be together, like a family." I smiled.

I hooked my hand around my fiancés.

"You look so beautiful." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"You don't look too shabby yourself." I grinned. I put a hand on his cheek as I kissed him again. And again…and again.

"There is just one thing." I pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"What day?"

"Which ever day you want to get married my love."

"Christmas." I smiled.

"Then Christmas it is." Before I could say more he kissed me again.

This is going to be one amazing Christmas break…


	12. Her

I sat admiring the ring with the rest of the girls as the guys talked amongst them, when the doorbell rang.

"I hope you don't mind, but I invited the new girl." Minami smiled at me.

"Fine," I groaned getting up to answer the door. "Welcome to my home." At the door stood the perky blonde, known as Hamako.

"Thanks for inviting me." She walked in and shook of the snow from her boots on my mat.

"Come over her, Hamako!" Minami waved her over. I rolled my eyes, painted a fake smile and sat next to Hideyoshi for she took my spot next to the girls.

I saw her send an intense glare at me when Hideyoshi took my hand.

"Sweetie, you aren't supposed to wear a ring on that finger except your engagement ring." Hamako pointed out obviously.

"I know." I rolled my eyes again.

"Then why are you wearing a ring on it?" She questioned.

"She's getting married." Minami explained.

"Poor Hideyoshi, it must be hard losing your first love, but fear not, my shoulder is right here." She patted her own shoulder.

"No dimwit, I'm marrying Hideyoshi, my boyfriend." I explained slow, but calmly.

"But you guys are only seniors; you can't be getting married at such a young age. Isn't there a law for that?"

"No honey, they're both 18, they can get married." Akira patted her head.

Let me explain to you why I don't like Hamako. She came here 3 weeks ago. When she moved here she was placed in class F with Hideyoshi, Yuuji, Minami, and them. She has been hitting on Hideyoshi for some time now. She hates me because I date him. She has been trying to break us up ever since. You would hate a bitch too if she tried to break you and your boyfriend up! And you know, something tells me she is going to try and ruin this wedding.

"So when's the wedding?" She laughed awkwardly.

"Christmas day, speaking of the wedding, I want all of you, to be there, even you Hamako." I smiled. What can I say, it was on Christmas. A time for forgiveness, it would have been rotten for me to say that and not invite her, right?

"I'll be there." She had an evil grin on, I knew something was up.

"That's so sweet of you, Akemi." Hideyoshi smiled. I felt my face turn bright red.

"You know what else is sweet?" Aki said.

"What?" I asked.

"Minami's smell." Minami blushed hard.


	13. How dare you!

"3 days till the wedding!" I sang as I walked into the kitchen. Hideyoshi's proposal reran through my head all morning.

"I am so happy for you that I made you some congratulation pancakes." Aki smiled placing the plate on the table.

"Thanks Aki, honestly, if Aki proposed to me 4 months ago, you'd me up and down his back like there was no tomorrow." I laughed.

"Eh, he grows on you." Aki giggled.

"Yes he does, these pancakes are delicious."

"Thank you."

"So what do you have planned today?" I asked mouth full of delicious pancake.

"Nothing, why?"

"Well the girls and I are going to pick out the bridesmaid dresses, and my wedding dress. I was hoping that you would go with the guys to get a tux." I smiled in a pleading way.

"Do I have a choice?"

Still smiling I shook my head.

"Fine, once Akira is done in the shower I'll get ready."

"Yes! I love you!" I jumped up, gave Aki a big hug then ran to my room to finish getting ready.

I put on skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees from using them so much. I wore a sailor moon shirt, my black blazer, un-buttoned, and my fuzzy panda hat, along with my brown uggs.

"I'm leaving Aki!" I shouted as I ran out the house, Akira was waiting outside.

"Let's go." We raced down the driveway.

"Here" I handed her the helmet.

"Don't you need this?"

"Nope, now put it on and get on the bike."

She did as she was told and we drove down the street.

"There you are!" Minami ran up to the bike as we parked.

"I'm so excited!" I said as we walked into _David's Bridal. _

"Welcome Akemi. We have that dress you wanted. It's in the back." The lady at the counter motioned to an opened dressing room. We all filed back there. I went to the dressing room while they stayed in the waiting room.

Narrator's POV

Little did Akemi know that Hamako was sitting in the waiting room holding a pair of scissors behind her back.

Everyone heard a scream from Akemi's dressing room.

She ran out wearing the torn up dress.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Hamako played.

"My dress is ruined!" Akemi cried.

"Himeji, help me find a new dress for my dear sister!" Akira and Himeji rushed to the wedding dresses.

Hamako grinned, but made sure to hide it.

"Here, we found one." Himeji handed Akemi the dress. Akemi rushed into the dressing room to put it on.

"It's perfect. Akemi came out wearing a V-neck, white silk, strapless gown that goes all the way to the ground. The back trailed about 3 yards back.

"Ma'am, may I have my veil?" Akemi asked.

She was handed the veil and Minami helped put it on. It looked like a small tiara with a white thing coming from the back.

"You look beautiful." Akira complimented.

"Like a princess." Minami and Himeji gasped.

"Sure." Hamako groaned.

"Go find your bridesmaid dresses, remembers its Christmas, a nice vivid red!" I shouted after them.

"Wait, Hamako."

The blonde girl backed up.

"Yes?"

"I know it was you that ruined my dress. Listen to me closely; this is going to be Hideyoshi and my big night. I will destroy you. I was kind enough to invite you to my wedding." I made clear.

"Fine." Hamako rolled her eyes.

"Now go." Hamako disappeared through the rows of dresses.

"Ma'am," I turned to the lady. "I brought the invitations. I worked all night on them." In my hand I held a stack of light pink invites that had a black individual bow.

"Thank you. They will be mailed out today."

"Thank you." I smiled politely.

"Akemi, look at this." Minami ran out of the dressing room. She wore a strapless dress that went down to her knees and had a white strap at the top.

"It looks beautiful Minami. Himeji, what about you?"

Himeji walked out shyly. She wore a red fringe dress with spaghetti straps.

Akira cam our wearing a neck strap dress that flared out towards that bottom which went down to her mid-thigh.

"You all look magnificent!" I gasped, almost crying.

"Yeah, they look great." Hamako groaned. She wasn't in the wedding, she was just going, so she didn't need a dress from here.

"Thank you." Each individual girl blushed.

"Where to now?" Himeji asked after we all changed and payed for the dresses.

"Hideyoshi is taking care of Florist. Hideyoshi and Akira are taking care of Design. We are going to taste some food." I said.

The 5 of us entered the ball room, 4 tables with white cloths sat in the middle in the room.

"Welcome ladies!" Jacque, the wedding planner, met us at the doorway.

"Jacque darling." We did that French kiss on both cheek things.

"Now darling, you cannot eat too much, you have to fit your small dress. Therefore we made each person a small plate with a small sampling. Right this way." He motioned to another table.

We all took our seats. It was Hamako, Minami, Me, Akira, and Himeji.

"The first thing you will be tasting is Champagne." Waiters came up holding glass 2.

We all took a small sip. "This is a fine champagne known as _Blanc de noirs, _a French term that translates to White of Blacks. It is made of black grapes. The next one is _Blanc de blancs, _also French that translates to Whites of white. It is made up of Chardonnay grapes."

"I really like the Blanc De Blancs. What about you guys?" I asked.

"I personally liked Blanc De Noirs." Minami and Hamako agreed.

"I loved Blanc de blancs." Himeji agreed with me.

"I did too, it had so many flavors. Blanc de Noir was kind of…what's the word?" Akira thought.

"Bitter?" I helped.

"Yeah, it was bitter."

"We'll take Blanc de blancs." I decided.

"Very well." The waiters took the glasses back. After hours and hours of tasting, we finally decided on the menu.

Blanc de blancs for adults, non-alcoholic Shirley Temples or various soda for kids. This moist chicken breast that held melted butter and flavor in the middle. Salad Steak Rolls Desert Mouse Cookies Ice cream Cake A 4 layer cake, the top layer held two masks that represented drama club or acting. The 1st and 3rd layer was vanilla, the 2nd and 4th was chocolate.

"I'll see y'all tomorrow. Bye." Akira and I waved to our friends as we departed.

"Akira, I feel fat after trying all of that food" I laughed once we were at home

. "What do you think Aki did all day?"

"He should have gotten his tux today with the other guys."

"I'm so happy for you Akemi; I would have never thought my little sister would be getting married before me."

"You'll get your chance." I laughed, swinging open the door. I stopped laughing, I didn't even move.

"What's wrong?" Akira followed my glare. "Oh hell no!" Akira yelled. If you're wondering what we're looking at, it was Hideyoshi…and Hamako. Hamako and he were standing on the deck and he was hanging over the edge trying to make sure that Hamako didn't touch him.

"Get over here Hideyoshi." Akira pulled him in. Hamako saw me and was going to leave when I called her name.

"I have a bone to pick with you." "Well make it quick."

"Hideyoshi is in love with me, I'm in live with him, we are in love. Stay away from him."

"You don't love him. You will never love him like I do." She snorted.

"How could you even say that? Hideyoshi is the love of my life!"

"No he's not."

I brought my palm to her face, sure it stung afterwords, I slapped her pretty hard, but it was totally worth it."Really, if I didn't love him then why would I be having his child?" I shouted without thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it guys, the new chapter, sorry about taking so long, I had Christmas shopping. Here's a tip, if you plan on buying presents at Walmart, don't wait till two days before Christmas. I might not update for about a week, I am going to SanFran for Christmas. I hope you have a merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, or Happy quanza, or whatever you celebrate. I just hope you have a good time:D And again, thank you guys so much, you have made my story quite popular. Just the other day I got 756 views in a day. My total veiws in America for Dec. Is 1.63k 1,630 thousand:D I love you guys:D<strong>


	14. its all in now

"Wh-what?" Hamako stuttered.

"You heard me loud and clear, inside me, I am caring a beautiful little Kinoshita, and Hideyoshi and I are going to cherish and love this little baby boy or girl, and you are not getting in the way of that!"

"You're lying! He would never!"

"I know how it feels. I was in love too, before now. I would have done anything to believe he loved me back, but he didn't, and Hideyoshi doesn't love you, he loves me. Find someone who returns the feeling that isn't getting married." I encouraged.

"I will never give up on Hideyoshi." Hamako stumbled off the deck.

"Is that true?" Akira walked out on the deck.

"Yes, I'm going to be a mom." I teared up.

"I'm going to be an aunt." Akira hugged me.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Akemi?" I heard Aki shout.

"Aki, please." I begged, but he didn't listen, he kept shouting at Hideyoshi while he sat there and took it.

"Akihisa Yoshii!" I shouted, he stopped and looked at me. "You leave Hideyoshi alone young man! I can handle myself!"

"But- I- its ju-," He tried to argue. "Okay."

"We were going to tell you in the toast in tomorrow night, so we tried to keep him or her secret." I explained.

"Have you thought about names?" Akira asked.

"Well if it's a boy I get to name it Isamu."

"And if it's a girl, I get to name her Michiko." Hideyoshi explained.

"Fine, I'll roll with it." Aki grunted.

"Thank you so much. Just please don't tell the others. I'll tell them all at the toast."

"There's nothing to worry about then." Hideyoshi smiled.

"Wrong. There is still Hamako. She won't give up on you Hideyoshi." I looked at him.

"I don't know what to do with her. I've told her many times before that didn't love her, but she just thought I was playing hard to get. I've told her to go away, but she doesn't listen to me. Hamako thinks you brainwashed me." Hideyoshi sighed.

"We have to do something before she ruins the wedding." I sat on the arm of the chair Hideyoshi was sitting on.

"What can we do? She's too difficult to break through." Akira pointed out.

"Just let it unravel. She can't do anything." Aki said as he looked out at the lite up city.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"She can't change any of the plans without your signature; your dress is safe in this house where she cannot get in, what else can she tamper with?"

"Damn Aki, since when did you start making sense?" I laughed.

"So what are we doing, just letting her do whatever?" Akira asked.

"Exactly, as long as you stay with I then whatever she does won't matter to me, plus this little guy." Hideyoshi placed a hand on my stomach.

"I love you." I kissed his forehead.

"I love you too, now it's time for me to leave. You need to get to bed, we have the rehearsals tomorrow and you'll need all the rest you can get." Hideyoshi bid his goodbye and I waved as he vanished in the night.

"G'night guys." I gave my siblings a goodnight kiss and wobbled to my bedroom. I could hear the faint noises of whatever show Aki and or Akira was watching. Looking up at the ceiling my eyes slowly drifted into a vast sleep.

_Dream Sense…_

"_Thank you, sir." I handed the man the money. I had just bought a cake for Hideyoshi and I's one year anniversary._

_I pushed the key in the hole and slowly opened the door._

"_Hamako, your right, I should have married you." I heard Hideyoshi say at the back deck._

_I rounded the corner unseen._

"_I told you baby, sure you're a year late, but I'll still marry you."_

"_Of course, I can't believe I loved that troll, Akemi, instead of you, Hamako, my love."_

_I gasped._

"_Forever and always," Hamako whispered as they leaned in for a kiss._

I awoke sweaty and heaving. I ran my fingers through my hair as I thought about maybe that maybe coming true.

I fell back onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. "I really do love you Hideyoshi." I huffed as I fell back to sleep.

"Good morning." I sang as I slid into the kitchen around 1pm. I already wore my blue dress I was wearing to the rehearsals. Aki and Akira was dress as well.

"Hurry, hurry! We have to go now!" Akira rushed.

"Damn, Akira, you're freaking out more than me." I laughed.

"I just want this to be perfect for you." Akira apologized.

"It's fine, but we have to go...now." I pushed Akira and Aki out the door.

"What's first?" Aki asked in the car.

"The wedding rehearsals, then we have the dinner rehearsal." I said.

"Look we're here." Akira pointed to a big building.

"Lego!" I hopped out the car.

"Look, everyone's already here." Aki pointed out.

We said hello to everyone the headed inside. We walked around making sure everything was in order. Then we went over the way we would walk in, the way we would exit, the seating chart, and all that.

We left the church around 5:30 and headed to the dinner.

"Have you thought about you're going to say?" Akira asked.

"Hey everyone I'm pregnant." I laughed.

"Seriously Akemi,"

"No, Akira, I have no freaking idea how I'm going to tell all my friends I'm pregnant." I sighed.

"Wing it." Aki suggested.

"You would." I laughed some more.

"Welcome Akemi." Hideyoshi met me at the door to the restaurant.

"Why, hello there." I grinned.

Everyone at quietly in their seats as we walked in, I grabbed a tall glass of champagne.

"Hello everyone, I'm so glad you could make it." I smiled. I scanned the room to look at everyone, and there, in the corner, next to Hideyoshi's parents, was Hamako. Of course I wanted to screech at her, but I kept the smile on my face and continued my speech. "We are so glad to see all of you here to celebrate this most indeed special moment of both Hideyoshi and my life."

"Just last year I would have never thought I would be getting married, especially to the most wonderful girl in the world." Hideyoshi looked at me as the room filled with awes.

"What really makes this moment special though is that Hideyoshi and I get to share every minute of it with a very special person." I said excited. I've never been this nervous in my whole entire life.

"I know a bunch of you are sitting on the edge of your seats to see if we mean you, but we don't. We mean someone who is very close to Akemi."

"So close it's unbelievable." I giggled.

"That person is our child." Hideyoshi finally said. Confused looks filled the room.

"I'm pregnant!" I shouted.

Minami and Himeji jumped up and screamed as they ran over to congratulate us. Everyone clapped… well almost everyone.

"Hamako, I see you came." I announced, everyone turned to her.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss this." She smiled. Fake should have just been written on the top of her forehead.,

"Can I have a word with you?"

"And miss this party?"

"It'll be quick." I grabbed her wrist and drug her outside.

"You have some nerve showing up here after last night."

"I couldn't miss this announcement; you should have seen the looks on Mr. and Mrs. Kinoshita's faces. I'm surprised they didn't drag Hideyoshi away from you and banish you from ever seeing him right then and there." She laughed.

"I'm going to explain something very carefully. If you ruin my wedding tomorrow I will personally assassinate you. Even if they forbid Hideyoshi and I from ever seeing each other, we would find a way, because when you love someone you always find a way. You don't love Hideyoshi like I do, like I always will. So either stay the fuck away from us and this baby or you better start digging your own grave." I was - this close to her face now and I could see each individual drop of sweat fall from her forehead.

**Hey guys, I ended it here because I don't really know how to continue it, and I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer I will try to update as soon as I can, please be patient, love you:D**


	15. I do

"Do you honestly think I'm scared of you?" Hamako stuttered.

"No." I said, still centimeters away from her face.

"Good because I-"

I cut her off. "I know you are." With that I walked back inside, Mr. and Mrs. Kinoshta were talking to Hideyoshi.

I quickly walked up to them.

"Hello, I don't think we met, I am Akemi Yoshii." I shook his mom and dad's hands.

"And it'll stay Yoshii; you are not marrying this girl." Mr. Kinoshta told Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi was about to object, but I stopped him.

"Listen, I understand why you won't let us marry, but that will not stop us from finding a way. Mr. and Mrs. Kinoshta, I love your son and I will marry him tomorrow, although we would love your blessing, we don't need it." I said, immediately regretting it the moment I saw their faces.

"Well, I guess we'll have to deal with it." Mrs. Kinoshta said. Mr. Kinoshta nodded, but soon looked oddly at his wife.

"I've always wanted a daughter who would stand up to me." Mrs. Kinoshta cheered. I was about to say something about Yuko, but decided it was best not too. She was kind of a kiss ass to her parents.

"Thank you, mom and dad." Hideyoshi smiled.

"So what's its name?" Mr. Kinoshta gave in.

"His name is Isamu."

"You found out the gender?" Hideyoshi exclaimed.

"Earlier today," I smiled.

"Just imagine a little Hideyoshi running around." Minami giggled coming into the conversation.

"Hey Minami."

"We need to get home. You have to get up bright an early!" Minami waved to my soon to be in-laws and the rest of the brides maids dragged me home.

"I am so nervous for tomorrow!" I squealed once inside the house.

"If you go to bed it'll come faster." Himeji said.

"Fine, but you know what I can't believe?" I asked.

"What?" All five girls (Himeji, Minami, Akira, Shouko, and Yuko) turned and looked at me.

"That Hamako actually had the balls to show up today." I sighed.

"Don't you worry; she won't be causing any trouble tomorrow." Akira reassured.

"Thanks girls, I'll see y'all in the morning." With that I went to bed only to awake to the fire alarm at 6am.

"God have mercy!" I yelled jumping up.

"I got it." Akira was already jabbing it with a broom until it finally buzzed off.

"Thank god it went off, none of our alarms went off." Minami yawned.

"What's all the commotion?" Shouko, Yuko, and Himeji joined us.

There was then a knocking at the door.

"The hair stylists are here go get dressed!" I yelled throwing off my robe and pulling on a pair of baggy jeans and a tank-top.

The doorbell rang several times before I finally opened the door and allowed them in. They set up in the living room and we all changed into our dresses.

We started at 6 and finished at 1:30 pm. My brides maids waited for me in the living room as I slowly walked out and they all smiled and Akira began to tear up.

"Akira, please, save it for the vows." I laughed.

"So are we set to leave?" Minami asked grabbing her clutch.

"I just have too." I grabbed 3 tissues, folded them, and put it in my bra.

"Smart, remind me to do that at my wedding." Minami smiled.

"Madam," Our shofar walked in. "Your carriage waits." He bowed.

"It's now or never." I breathed in and out.

We got there on time; I hid in a room so Hideyoshi wouldn't see me. Then I heard the music and I knew it was time.

**Hideyoshi's POV**

I stood with the priest as Akira, Shouko, Yuko, Minami, and Himeji made their way down the music switch to the traditional _'duuh duuh duh-duh'_ Then I saw the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Akemi slowly came out of the hall and began walking towards me smiling. A tear fell down her face, but no more after that.

Akemi now stood before me with the veil barley covering her beautiful face.

"We are gathered here today to witness to people in love, Hideyoshi Kinoshta and Akemi Yoshii, wed. At this time they would like to recite their own vows. Hideyoshi." The priest instructed.

"A year ago, I never would have imagined standing here today, or meeting someone as wonderful as you, or being a father. Now you stand before me willing to marry me. I'm not worthy of such a beautiful amazingly talented women like you. I hand you my heart forever Mrs. Kinoshta." I told her.

Akemi's POV

"When I was born I was separated from my brother, Aki, who now stands as your best man. I would have never put on a dress, especially one like this so early. If I didn't come back here I would most likely be on my bike wearing combat boots, a leather jacket, and ripped skinny jeans all over Japan, coming here was the best decision I could have ever made. Having this child makes me amazingly happy, just knowing that I get to share my life with two people that I love the most. I hand you my heart, to hold and cherish forever." I felt a warm tear escape my eye and roll down my cheek.

"Do you, Hideyoshi Kinoshta, take Akemi Yoshii as your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I do."

"Do you, Akemi Yoshii, take Hideyoshi Kinoshta as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" He asked me.

"Damn right I do." The church filled with small laughter. Sniffles from all around as another tear escaped. I grabbed one of the tissues and whipped my eyes with it, then stuffed it back in. More laughter.

"May we have the rings?" Aki handed Hideyoshi a ring, and Akira handed me one as well.

"Mr. Kinoshta, please repeat after me, With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, 'til death do us part"

"With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, 'til death do us part." Hideyoshi slipped on my ring.

"And With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, 'til death do us part." I slipped on his ring.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, Mr. and Mrs. Kinoshta, you may now kiss your bride."

Hideyoshi lifted my veil and kissed me gently. We were now married.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is... the last chapter... it makes me sad to think that all of you guys will be gone after you read this :'(<strong>

**Please I need your opinion, should I write what comes after they have the baby, make a whole new series of their life or just leave it at that? Please Review and tell me!**


End file.
